


Rebel with a Cause

by planetary_retrograde



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin was never a Jedi, M/M, Obi-Wan joins the Rebellion like 20 years early, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Suitless Darth Vader, a completely normal au ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetary_retrograde/pseuds/planetary_retrograde
Summary: A year after the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, former Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi has formally joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic. His new mission: training Rebellion pilot and resident loose canon Anakin Skywalker.





	1. A Rocky Start

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to my beta readers [ FromDreamstoEmpires ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires) and [ Corde_and_Dorme! ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corde_And_Dorme/pseuds/Corde_And_Dorme)

When Obi-Wan was finally cornered in one of the mess halls of the _Profundity,_ he sighed deeply and curled his hands around the mug in front of him.

“Bail.” He raised his voice to be heard over the babble of other beings shunning sleep for conversation and caff, his friend replying in kind.

“Ben.” The Senator’s voice sounded smug as only a politician’s could.

Bail slid onto the bench across from the Jedi effortlessly. Obi-Wan would bet his robes wouldn’t even crease. He felt a distinct pang of loss for his own tunic and robes, but they would only make him stand out among the modest dress of the fledgling rebel forces. For all that he’d often ignored pleas from his men to wear more armor, he felt naked without the chest and shoulder guards he’d kept throughout the war.

Shoving aside painful memories, Obi-Wan got straight to the point. “What do you want?”

“For you to stop avoiding me.” Obi-Wan opened his mouth to dispute the point, but Bail cut him off.

“I’m sorry Crait was such a disaster, but as it so happens, you were called here because I have someone I want you to meet.” He waved to a tall man sitting across the hall with a gaggle of other beings, gesturing him to come to their table. 

As he strode over, Obi-Wan gave him a quick once-over. Unhappily, Obi-Wan noted that the man was taller than he would be standing, and the scar over his right eye didn’t detract at all from his handsomeness. He was almost space-pale, but the remnants of a tan still clung stubbornly to his face and hands. Sandy hair fell in waves to his shoulders, and he was wearing a grease-stained jacket over a loose shirt that was equally as grungy.

When he was close enough to hear, Bail said “Ben, meet Commander Skywalker.”

To Obi-Wan, Bail felt oddly—optimistic?—but he didn’t have time to think about why before the man in question arrived at the end of their table. Obi-Wan couldn’t contain the dirty look he shot at his friend. Even through shields hardened by war and repeated tragedy, this Skywalker shone in the Force like a glowrod in a dim room. His presence brushed against Obi-Wan’s mind like a sunbeam filled with dust motes, light shot through with distant pain. Almost on instinct, Obi-Wan relaxed into it before a curiously pointed blare of _anger_ assaulted him and was swept away like it was never there, startling him from the curious sensation. Skywalker bounced forward to take his hand.

“Welcome aboard.” His grip was firm and warm, and didn’t fit the burst of emotion he’d felt.

“Commander Skywalker is the leader of Krayt Squadron, some of our finest fliers.” 

Obi-Wan was going to kill Bail if he was planning to assign him to an airborne group.

Skywalker grinned. “More like your only fliers.” He looked over at Obi-Wan. “We’ll get you set up with a ship and a droid,” he promised. He looked like he was ready to grab Obi-Wan and drag him to a hangar, but Bail cut in.

“Actually, Commander, I still need to talk to Ben about a few things. Just wanted to get him acquainted with some people before jumping right into things.”

Skywalker’s smile seemed completely genuine, but there was still something that made Obi-Wan uneasy about it. Or maybe it was the way the Force still felt around the man, like Obi-Wan was staring at a star. It left him faintly stunned. “Oh! Well that’s fine as long as you show him around a bit, too.”

Bail nodded. “I can do that.”

Both men waited until the strange Commander was out of sight, then both started talking at the same time.

“Bail!” Obi-Wan was still watching where Skywalker had been, the fading afterglow of his presence leaving him feeling oddly bereft.

“Ben, listen—”

Obi-Wan clenched the mug in front of him tightly, in lieu of Bail’s sorry neck. “I won’t do it!”

Surprisingly, Bail grinned. “So he is Force-sensitive?”

“You must have had your suspicions if the first thing you did was throw him in my path.”

“He used to be a podracer,” the Senator said casually.

Obi-Wan’s head whipped around fully to face his no-good, rotten bastard of a friend. “You could have led with that! He’s the most powerful Force user I’ve felt since Yoda, Bail.”

Even his friend looked shocked at that. “Truly?” Then the smug smile returned. “Then you should absolutely train him!”

Even Obi-Wan’s truly magnificent scowl didn’t dim Bail’s enthusiasm, and he relented with a sigh. “…Maybe. Maybe, Bail, and that’s all I can promise you. We don’t even know if he _wants_ to be trained. In current circumstances, it has a tendency to shorten your lifespan.”

“Ben.” Bail’s voice was wry. “If he cared about that, he wouldn’t be a fighter pilot.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “You…probably have a point there.”

“I’m always right,” the Senator said with mock offence that broke under a laugh. “Unless Breha’s right.”

The mention of his other friend made Obi-Wan crack a smile too. “Right.” He took a deep breath. “I’ll ask him, okay?”

Bail clapped a hand on his shoulder. In a much more serious voice, he said, “That’s all I’m asking you to do.” With that, the Senator stood and left Obi-Wan to his long-cold cup of caff and his thoughts.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Making a pros and cons list of training Skywalker had kept Obi-Wan in his assigned quarters until the beginning of the night cycle, but when it became clear he was simply stalling, he got up.

Everyone except the last stragglers from Crait still gave him odd looks in the halls, but after the initial awkwardness, most people onboard had downgraded him to passing curiosity. 

It didn’t stop him from cheating when he was out and about, nudging attention away from him with the Force. Downtime on the _Profundity_ seemed more chaotic than other capital cruisers Obi-Wan had been on, but as ever, he’d adapted. Shipboard life almost seemed more real than the time he’d spent at the Temple in the last months of the war. Sometimes Obi-Wan would turn, expecting to see Cody by his side before remembering.

He followed Bail’s directions to the flight deck and the closest residential suite. Based on the man’s earlier appearance, Obi-Wan was certain that he would still be awake. After all, there was always work to be done when one was at war. 

Sure enough, light was spilling into the corridor from the open room, and Obi-Wan could see him inside, hunched over something.

He had a moment of hesitation. It wasn’t fair to drag him into the forefront of the conflict between Light and Dark...but it would be worse to leave him unprepared should he ever come across Dooku or--Force forbid--Sidious.

And maybe he was being selfish, but there was too much to gain for the Alliance to keep Skywalker in the dark about his potential.

“Commander?”

A light knock on the frame of the door made the man sitting at the cramped desk startle, then turn around to face Obi-Wan fully. 

“Oh, Ben! Didn’t see you there, sorry. And really, call me Anakin.”

“No, don’t worry about it.” Obi-Wan stepped inside and glanced around. Every wall was plastered with racing posters and technical readouts, blueprints of various podracers and starfighters crowded over the desk he was working at. Not even the ceiling had been spared, flimsi creeping everywhere except over lights. 

Closer to ground level, any flat surface was was littered with mechanical parts, wires and loose droid components peeking out from under the bunk and out of storage crates.

He forced himself to look back at Skywalker--Anakin--when he began talking. “I leave my room open on purpose, so my squad knows when they can come talk to me, but the purpose is kind of defeated if I don’t notice anyone.”

“That’s very considerate of you.”

Anakin ducked his head and fiddled with a piece of wiring on the desk. “My squad is pretty new, I’m trying to encourage them to bond a bit. All this,” he gestured expansively at the air, “can be overwhelming.”

“Very true.”

Apparently taking Obi-Wan’s interruption as an excuse to take a break, he stood and stretched his arms to the ceiling. “So what brings you down here?”

“Senator Organa actually asked me to come talk to you.”

“Are you joining my squad after all? We really need more pilots.” He looked back over at Obi-Wan, blue eyes lit with excitement. And maybe Obi-Wan was just seeing what he wanted to, but was there a hint of interest as well?

“No. Or—I’m not certain yet. But we might still be working together. May I close the door?”

“Sure.” Anakin shrugged, and gestured to the room. “Go ahead and sit anywhere. Well. Anywhere you can find space,” he said, sheepishly. He’d leaned against the desk instead of sitting down again, and Obi-Wan had to fight to keep his gaze on Anakin’s face.

“Thank you.” Walking further into the small room, Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the bunk and waved a hand. The door slid shut, and he watched Anakin’s eyes widen comically.

“Did you--did you do that?”

“I did.” Obi-Wan gave him a small smile.

Understanding sparked in his eyes. “So you’re a Jedi?”

“I am.”

Abruptly, he slapped himself on the forehead. “I knew you looked familiar! You’re Obi-Wan Kenobi!”

“I go by Ben now as a matter of preference,” Obi-Wan demurred.

“Of course,” Anakin said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think.” His fingers tapped the edge of the desk, and Obi-Wan found the nervous tick oddly charming.

“It’s alright. Actually, me being a Jedi is the reason Bail asked me to come here.” He tried to soften his voice. “Anakin, you have incredible potential in the Force. If you want me to, I could teach you how to use it.”

If Obi-Wan thought Anakin looked surprised a moment ago, the slack-jawed amazement on his face now put it to shame. “Really?” He breathed, sounding like he’d just been told he could fly.

He nodded. “Yes. Bail told me you used to podrace?”

Anakin grinned, saying, “I did, yeah, on Tatooine. Everyone said it was impossible for humans, but I proved them wrong! I guess we know how I survived all those races now, huh?” He looked amused, a hint of mischief sparking in his eyes.

Internally, Obi-Wan winced. Was Anakin truly that reckless? Out loud, he only asked, “Are you interested?”

“Yes!” Obi-Wan had to catch his breath as the Force rang like a bell at Anakin’s excitement. Then, abruptly, it seemed like the temperature in the room dropped as Anakin’s face fell and he ducked his head.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan tried to prompt him gently.

“Do I have to call you Master?”

The chill deepened, and the Force murmured caution at Obi-Wan, a nebulous feeling that made him choose his next words with care.

“Normally, a Jedi apprentice, or Padawan would,” he saw Anakin’s knuckles turn white from the pressure he was putting on them and hurried to complete his thought. “But as this is not a normal situation, I believe we can let it slide.” Anakin’s head lifted, and Obi-Wan smiled. “I don’t think we need to form a training bond either, or at least not until you would be okay with it.”

He watched Anakin take a deep breath and smile shyly at him. The Force cleared, humming with satisfaction. “Thanks. I’m not exactly fond of titles.”

“That’s perfectly fine. I’m sure you’ll give me exactly the amount of respect I deserve,” Obi-Wan said dryly.

Anakin’s surprised laugh was bright and warm, and Obi-Wan knew he was in trouble. Heat crept up his neck and he ducked his head, but it seemed Anakin caught a glimpse.

“Are you alright?”

Obi-Wan brushed the concern aside. “Yes, just tired. I’m sorry to have kept you up. I’m not sure exactly when we’ll start, as onboard a ship isn’t exactly ideal.”

Anakin nodded, still frowning slightly. “That works for me. I’m still training up the new recruits anyways, I don’t have time for,” he waved a hand, mimicking Obi-Wan.

Chuckling, Obi-Wan stood. “Then I’ll see you later. I look forward to working with you.”

“You too, Ben.”

With the tacit dismissal, Obi-Wan let himself out of the room. This time, he used the doorpad.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan could see it.

_Cody, below him, waiting to begin the assault on Utapau._

_Grievous dead, a cold satisfaction that he’d finally avenged all the Jedi who’d been murdered by the cyborg weighed down with the knowledge he shouldn’t take so much pleasure at the fact he’d been the one to do it._

_A sudden flash, the pain of his mount echoing through their rudimentary bond as it lost its grip on the cliff face._

_Then, nothing._

_He was falling...along with the darkness._

The wind whistling in his ears shifted to the blare of klaxons, and Obi-Wan sat bolt upright, cold sweat drying on his skin under the clothes he’d passed out in. Absently, he flicked a hand at the lights, bringing them to full brightness.

He didn’t bother to do more than pull on boots and a jacket before leaving the sparse room behind.

Still with no assigned battle station, Obi-Wan hurried to the bridge, where he found he’d been beaten by Bail. He calmed his pace and walked between the Mon Cal pilots sitting at their raised stations, unconcerned by the rocking of the cruiser.

Blasterfire flickered across the viewport. Although the shape of the bridge was different, transparisteel bowed outwards in the traditionally graceful Mon Cal design, Obi-Wan felt more balanced than he had for a long time. His posture stiffened and he planted himself next to his friend, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What’s happening?” He felt distantly bad when several techs startled at his tone, but Bail didn’t even flinch.

“Fighters are scrambled, we’re waiting for the last shuttle to get here before jumping.”

“So it’s a waiting game?”

“Unless you want to commandeer a Y-wing with me.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Bail only to find his friend already smiling at him. He frowned, casting his awareness towards the battle.

Bail turned with him, continuing more seriously. “We’re far enough out there’s not likely reinforcements coming for the Destroyer.”

Nodding absently, Obi-Wan found his attention drawn to several Headhunters pulling maneuvers in front of the bridge. One hurtled past the viewport, sporting black nosepaint of a roaring greater Krayt dragon head under the cockpit. On impulse, he reached towards them with the Force and was unsurprised to find Anakin’s presence in the fighter. Two more zipped past, engaging the Empire’s newest toys in a deadly dance.

Watching Anakin fly...Obi-Wan had been told that he was an excellent pilot before.

He knew that he was no slouch, but between the two of them, Ahsoka was better, having spent time with Plo during the war. Anakin was something entirely different. Anakin flew like he had no fear of death. Even as he narrowly avoided green lasers, savage joy echoed in the Force. His starfighter twirled and dipped elegantly, weaving through the TIEs without a single shot landing on him and leaving his squadmates in the dust.

Obi-Wan could practically hear the laughter. When Anakin’s presence tapped him back, it _almost_ made him wish for his Interceptor.

Bail finally noticed where his attention lay. “Is that the Commander?”

A beat passed before Obi-Wan answered, “Yes.” It was hard to focus on Bail when Anakin was still so giddy and broadcasting it so strongly.

“Are you going to train him or not?”

The fighters finally disappeared from their sight, and Obi-Wan rubbed his face with a hand, dropping it back to rest on the crook of his elbow after he was satisfied his annoyance was adequately demonstrated.

“Yes,” he sighed again. “He agreed to some training, but I don’t think he’d ever want to be a Jedi.”

“Better than nothing.” Bail turned to him again. “It's been decided that you'll have command of the new satellite base. Krayt squadron will be going with you, as well as the personnel we just took in. It'll give you a steady place to work with Skywalker, and we need your expertise.”

Obi-Wan nodded, and Bail continued.

“Most formerly Separatist worlds have already been, ah, brought back into the fold, and we're expecting the focus to shift to us. There’s too much risk keeping everyone in one place,” Bail explained before Obi-Wan cut him off with an impatient hand motion.

“I never argued about that. Where are we going?”

“Yavin.”

Behind them, a tech spoke up. “All shuttles and fighters accounted for, Sir.”

The newly-appointed Admiral Raddus didn’t wait for Bail’s confirmation before giving the order. “Make the jump.”


	2. Meditation Troubles

The thing that Obi-Wan had been unprepared for when he joined the Alliance was the sheer amount of _waiting_. During the war, he'd been Councilor and General, Master to a Padawan and leader to an entire fleet. By the end, he’d been in command of hundreds of thousands of men at any given time. If he had an hour of spare time, it was an excellent week. 

In contrast, now he was practically stagnant. The momentum of war had carried him this far, but if the slow pace continued, he wondered how much longer he would last before cracking. He'd seen Jedi break under the stress of fighting every day, but he'd also seen the ones who went mad quietly in the Temple, unable to do anything. He’d always known which would happen to him.

Eventually, he knew the new Council he answered to would expect him to rally any remaining Jedi to the fledgeling Alliance, but he was grateful they hadn’t pushed.

Well, apart from Bail asking him to train Anakin.

A month after arrival, the base in the old Massassi temple was up to Obi-Wan’s standards.

Including Obi-Wan, the base’s population was almost 300 beings, but he knew to expect more in the future so the rehabilitation had taken longer than he’d hoped, but somehow still not long enough. 

Without further orders from ‘The Power Trio’ as Anakin had begun jokingly calling Mon, Bail, and Padme, the Yavin base was stuck in a holding pattern--and there were only so many evacuation drills Obi-Wan could put the occupants through.

So he’d begun his training with Anakin.

The first thing he learned was that Anakin excelled at anything physical. 

He moved with purpose, hypervigilant in a way Obi-Wan had only seen in other trained fighters. He’d picked up the unarmed katas within a month, and Obi-Wan hardly had to adjust his position anymore. He was quicksilver and lightning, brilliant, but downright mercurial in temperament. Anakin was constantly asking questions about the Order and its beliefs, and Obi-Wan wished he had been found as a child. He would have been an incredible Jedi.

The second was that his not-Padawan was incredibly opposed to meditation. 

To Anakin, there wasn’t a point in sitting down unless one was flying, eating, or working, and he complained constantly about wasting time he could be using to modify his already almost-unrecognizable Headhunter or come up with new ways to test his squad’s skills. 

Currently, they were sitting in a clearing not too far from the base, and Obi-Wan was struggling to guide Anakin through a breathing exercise. It seemed Anakin’s distractibility was catching, as Obi-Wan had been unable to find his own calm in the time since they’d begun.

Even wearing Anakin out before they’d begun hadn’t worked this time. Around them the Force was turbulent, almost grating, and Obi-Wan sighed.

Across from him, Anakin perked up at the noise, correctly guessing his teacher was throwing in the towel.

Obi-Wan had barely opened his eyes when Anakin was in his face, grinning. “Anakin, are you even trying?” He squinted against the sun that was lower than he expected and sighed again. Apparently while he’d been talking through the exercise, Anakin had woven several strands of vine together in a braid and placed it on his head. Something tickled Obi-Wan’s forehead, and he reached up gingerly, frowning. Somehow Anakin had given him one too without his noticing. He removed it and set it on the ground as Anakin tried to defend himself.

“I think better with my hands busy!”

“The point is to _not_ think, Anakin.”

“Well I can think of better ways to achieve _that._ ” Anakin’s grin turned sly, and as Obi-Wan felt the back of his neck heat up, he prayed that it wouldn’t spread to his cheeks. Maybe he could blame it on sunburn.

And that was the other thing he’d learned about his student. Anakin flirted like he breathed, constant and unceasing. Once he knew he could get a rise out of Obi-Wan, he’d only increased the frequency.

Making Anakin do katas until he collapsed was looking more appealing every second.

Leaning back on his hands, Obi-Wan pretended to think for a moment. When he felt he’d drawn out the tension enough, he raised a hand to his beard and stroked it. “I think I may have a compromise.”

“Yeah?” Anakin’s eagerness was clear in the Force and on his face.

“Moving meditation.”

Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin groaned dramatically, tilting his head back and exposing the long line of his throat.

“Wait here a moment.” Obi-Wan rolled to his feet smoothly, and pretended he didn’t feel the eyes on him as he walked into the forest.

It only took him a minute to find what he was looking for.

When he returned to the clearing, it was to the sight of Anakin lying on his back with his eyes closed, taking in the sunshine.

“So _now_ you’ll meditate?” he called.

The only response was a sleepy mumble. “Feels nice.”

“Hm.” Obi-Wan broadcast his intent at Anakin, and was pleased when his hand shot up to grab the large stick he’d thrown him. Then Anakin opened his eyes, blinking up at his hand.

“Ben?”

“We’re gonna do some new katas. But first I need to know if you have any bad habits to break.”

Anakin’s grin was all teeth. “I’m pretty sure I have nothing but bad habits.” Using the stick as a prop, he stood up.

“Just remember that it’s not a cantina brawl and I’m certain you’ll do fine,” Obi-Wan drawled.

“But if it were a cantina brawl I’d have a vibroblade. Or a blaster. This is much more dangerous.”

Obi-Wan felt his eyebrow begin creeping up his forehead. “A man with a _stick_ is more dangerous than a free-for-all.”

“A _Jedi_ with a stick, _Ben_ , give yourself some credit.”

Obi-Wan shrugged as if to say “you got me there” and set his feet in the opening stance of Form I. “I have no doubt you’ll pick this up as quickly as you did the other sets we’ve already done, so for now, just do your best to mimic my posture.” Anakin’s presence sparkled like the sunlight dappling the clearing at the praise. Obi-Wan waited until he’d set his feet in an approximate imitation to come closer and fix what he could see.

“Good. Now, take a step and keep your body angled towards me. Keep your hands up.” 

Getting the basics down wasn’t much of a challenge for Anakin. He had a keen eye for positioning, and soon, Obi-Wan was leading him through putting the stances together.

After a couple repetitions, Obi-Wan began incorporating the meditation aspect. Without a bond, he couldn’t monitor Anakin’s progress as easily, but the stillness of the Force around him was a clear indication _something_ he was doing was helping.

The jittery feeling in Obi-Wan’s chest had settled as well, and he waited for Anakin to reset before falling into step beside him, matching the pace his student set. He relaxed into the familiar movement and closed his eyes. The last rays of sunlight warmed him to the bone, the simple happiness of the Living Force surrounding him with peace. The Force was finally calm around him, smooth the way water could appear before one took a closer look. Obi-Wan skimmed the surface, still afraid to look deeper.

Only the flare of _pay attention_ in the Force kept him from smacking Anakin with the stick he’d almost forgotten about. They were so close they were almost touching, close enough Obi-Wan could see the way Anakin’s pupils blew wide and he bit his lip unconsciously. Then Obi-Wan blinked and scrambled to put space between them.

He watched the other man frown in disappointment and...relief? The Force was too tangled to tell now.

Breathing heavily although the kata hadn’t been all that strenuous, Obi-Wan took a moment to compose himself. “I believe that that’s enough meditation for today.”

Anakin let the stick drop from his hands abruptly and took a deep breath. “Okay. Yeah, that was...good. Thanks, Ben.”

The walk back to the base was filled with awkward silence, and Obi-Wan tried to think of a way to relieve it. He came up short every time, unable to bring himself to look over at the other man.

Both men paused at the door of the hangar, exchanging stilted nods before going their own way. Anakin’s footsteps faded into the distance as he made a beeline for his ship.

Obi-Wan simply left for his room to meditate further. Mentally, he cursed at himself for driving away his student and making him uncomfortable. 

_Excellent job, General. Maybe next time you should start with an ensign. Really commit to it._

Sleep was a long time in coming.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

When Anakin popped into his quarters without warning at a truly horrendously early hour, Obi-Wan braced for bad news. The now-customary brush of his presence in the Force didn’t give anything away, awkwardness from their last shared meditation still sitting heavy between them. 

“Jullui told me to remind you about a call. Ten minute warning, and she says you better not be late.” He was gone as quick as he’d appeared, leaving Obi-Wan with his mouth open trying to formulate a witty reply.

Filled with trepidation, Obi-Wan closed the briefing he’d been reading and stood, stretching his back out.

In the turbolift, he contemplated what could be so urgent as to warrant a personal summons.

The door to the communication headquarters squeaked against the seals when it opened, and he winced internally. Anakin was already inside, kneeling in front of a panel that was spilling it innards everywhere. When something inside sparked, he yanked his hand to his chest and began swearing in Huttese.

Obi-Wan stifled a chuckle and followed the curve of the central console to find his head communication officer standing at the other end.

“Good morning, Jullui.”

“Good morning, Ben.”

“Was there a reason you didn’t call my comm instead of sending Anakin to my room?”

“He seemed like he had some energy to burn.” The lavender Mirialan smiled innocently, eyes crinkling with amusement. “He was in here anyway, messing with that damn probe uplink.” 

“I see,” Obi-Wan said in his most unimpressed voice before moving towards the holosuite used for secure communications. The door closed on the faint sounds of renewed swearing.

Standing on the pad, the glow of the hologram flickered to life. He tucked his arms behind his back and waited for the other end to pick up. A second later, Padme turned to him with a smile lined in blue, looking as immaculate as ever. Her choice of dress was more practical than some of the Senatorial regalia he recalled, but still clearly marked her as a being of status. A pang of longing for his familiar robes shot through Obi-Wan’s chest but he quashed it ruthlessly.

Next to her, a similarly dressed Mon Mothma inclined her head towards him as Padme began speaking.

[Ben, we’re glad to see you’ve done so well with the base.] 

“I’ve had excellent helpers,” he said, mind conjuring a picture of Anakin unloading the supply frigates. He pushed it away to focus on what Padme was saying

[I hope they’ll be up to watching it for you for a little while.] 

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

[A satellite group sent out a request for assistance in establishing a base, and we thought of you.] 

“I’m flattered.”

Padme’s lips quirked up, and Mon continued where she left off. [We’ll send a team to rendezvous with you at their location on Chrellis, but it’s likely they’ll need additional support initially. If you could spare some of your staff, it would be greatly appreciated.]

Obi-Wan nodded, already listing probable personnel in his head. “When should I expect to leave?”

[As soon as you’re able to. They’re in a precarious situation at the moment. When you reach the system, we’ll call again to give you exact coordinates.] 

“Then if you’ll excuse me, I’ll begin making preparations immediately.” He tilted his head at the projector. “Senators, always a pleasure.”

[Likewise, Ben,] Padme said warmly before the image blinked out.

Stepping back into the main room he was abruptly derailed from his mission when he saw that Anakin had called in reinforcements. The protocol droid that could often be found in the hangar by his Headhunter was complaining loudly by Jullui, who looked ready to dismantle it by hand. Anakin was now flat on his back under the panel with his legs sticking out awkwardly.

“Master Anakin, I have downloaded over 6 million technical manuscripts but I cannot seem to find the one you require.”

Anakin’s muffled voice floated out from under the station. “‘Sokay, Threepio, I think I’ve just...about...got it.” The lights flickered ominously for a moment and Obi-Wan traded a _look_ with Jullui. Around the room, junior officers lifted their head from their stations and glanced at each other in confusion. _“Ha!”_

Obi-Wan quashed a sigh of relief when the lights stayed on as Anakin wiggled his way out of the hole he’d managed to cram himself into and sat up.

His grin was victorious. “That should fix it.”

Jullui arched an eyebrow. “I should hope so.” She turned to Obi-Wan. “Don’t you have something to be doing?”

“Yes, actually. Putting you in command of the base.”

Curiosity spiked in the Force as other occupants of the room listened in. No matter what they thought, the shuffle-slide of chairs and half-tilts of their heads were not subtle. “Commanders Bessa, Skywalker, would you accompany me for a minute? Leave the droid,” he added as an afterthought.

Anakin shrugged and followed Jullui into the hall. Obi-Wan led them to a briefing room in silence and willed it open. He gestured for them both to sit, and leaned on a table in front of them. “I’ve been assigned a mission. I estimate it will take at least two standard weeks, so as the next-highest ranking officer you’ll have command of the base, Jullui.”

The Mirialan shot him a confused look. “Isn’t Commander Skywalker the next-highest ranking officer?”

“Yes, but he’ll be with me. As will Lieutenants Leolev, Kredell, Ber, and Usil’tade.” Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin, who leaned back in his seat. “Are you confident enough in your squad to leave them this long?”

“Yeah, of course. Everan is good enough to lead the exercises, and Tezra will keep him in line.” Anakin was serious, focus evident in the Force. 

“Then we’re set. Jullui, could you call the Lieutenants here? We’ll be leaving as soon as possible.”

Anakin stood up. “I can prep a shuttle while you brief them, if this is time-sensitive.”

“I’d appreciate that, Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiled at him in thanks, recognizing the olive branch for what it was. The man ducked his head in a short nod before leaving.

Jullui was already contacting the chosen group, and both she and Obi-Wan moved to the front of the room. Obi-Wan prepared to give the rundown a second time. 

## ~~~~~~~~~~

When Obi-Wan reached the hangar, the techs had opened doors to allow some relief from the sweltering temperatures of the tropical summer.

Anakin had changed into slightly less grease-stained clothing and was finishing the pre-flight on the small transport. As he rounded the shuttle, Obi-Wan noticed him tuck a comm unit away, but he sound of several people in a hurry caught his attention as Lieutenants Usil’tade, Ber, and Kredell appeared in his field of vision. 

“General.” Usil’tade greeted him curtly. The blue-skinned Twi’lek was the only person in the hangar who seemed comfortable. Obi-Wan envied the ease with which she bore the heat, but pushed the feeling aside.

“Lieutenants.”

The other Lieutenants’ greetings were cut short as the last person in their small party rolled in, backpack hanging off one shoulder and boots shining to an extent Obi-Wan had previously only associated with new troopers. Next to him, Usil’tade rolled her eyes.

“Usil! You beat me here!”

“It wasn’t hard, Leolev. Unlike you, some of us appreciate the term ‘as soon as possible.’”

Ber and Kredell remained quiet, but their annoyance was clear in the Force. Obi-Wan stepped forwards, and Leolev fell silent. “If we’re all here, we should board.” He turned to the ship, where Anakin straightened up from where he’d been crouched under the nose.

“All set, General.”

“Excellent.” Obi-Wan gestured exaggeratedly toward him and the shuttle. “Do we need an invitation?”

Usil snorted, smiling at him before walking over. She exchanged a tap with Anakin, and he took her bag before following her inside. Leolev had a sour expression on his face, but followed suit.

Ber’s fur ruffled in amusement, and he and Kredell exchanged a knowing glance. Kredell whistled innocently and trailed after the others.

Obi-Wan, who hadn’t realized he was signing up for a holodrama, pulled Ber aside. “Are they going to have a problem?”

The Bothan snorted, not even pretending not to know what he was talking about. “Nah, Leolev just thinks he’s the Force’s gift to women. Took it kind of bad the last time Usil told him to buzz off.” Ber hiked his own bag higher and boarded the shuttle.

“Oh, well, if that’s all,” Obi-Wan said drily to himself.

Inside, he stashed his own bag. Ber and Usil had strapped in next to each other on one side, and Leolev’d sat himself across from the Twi’lek.

Kredell had taken co-pilot, and Anakin was already handing him a set of headphones. Obi-Wan found a seat with some buffer space between himself and Leolev, and settled in for the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm going to try and keep a weekly update schedule, but historically i'm bad with due dates of any kind so we'll see what happens.


	3. First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't beta read, so there will probably be a couple mistakes here and there. please let me know if you find any! thanks to anesor for pointing out the brackets in the last chapter. you might be able to tell, html wrangling isn't a strong suit of mine, but i'm learning slowly.

Meditating in the main cabin, Obi-Wan felt the curious eyes of the other passengers. He ignored them all until he felt the shift of the shuttle into realspace and immediately felt a wave of distress from the cockpit.

“Sithspit!”

His eyes snapped open and he hit the release of his harness, striding into the small cockpit. The enormous gray hull of a Star Destroyer filled the viewport, and his heart clenched against his will. There was no way to tell if it had ever been under his command or another Jedi’s, the distinctive markings long painted over in standard GAR gray. It had always been a point of pride to cover as much of the dull color in fleet colors as possible.

He leaned over Anakin’s seat to get a better look at the massive vessel. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

From the pilot’s chair, Anakin snorted without turning around. “I’d be worried if you didn’t. Should we still try to contact the base?”

Obi-Wan considered their odds if the transmission was picked up, tilting his head thoughtfully. After a moment he shook his head. “Not from here. But if nothing else, we have extra space. We could help the evacuation,” he mused.

The rest of the shuttle’s occupants were in full agreement when Obi-Wan turned around to check with them.

Leolev pitched in, “I don’t scare _that_ easily.”

“Right. Okay Commander, take us down.”

Skirting the edge of the Destroyer, Anakin maneuvered their small shuttle towards the planet’s surface and the coordinates of the small outpost, using the clouds in the lower atmosphere for cover. Obi-Wan tightened his grip on the head of his seat, pulling the Force to him to stay standing against the buffeting of the wind. A particularly violent gust made him grit his teeth and he felt Anakin’s amusement in the Force. He flicked the back of his not-Padawan’s head. Behind him, he heard Usil and Ber laugh.

Any levity was killed after Kredell flipped a few switches and cursed. Static noise filled the air. “I can’t raise them on the comms.”

Unease crawled across Obi-Wan’s skin. “Don’t land right at the base,” he ordered.

Anakin nodded and touched down on the plateau of a rock formation just above the coordinates. Grainy gray-purple dust flew, creating a cloud that was impossible to see through, and the feeling of danger set Obi-Wan on edge.

Anakin released his restraining harness and lowered the ramp, following Obi-Wan outside with Leolev, Usil, and Ber. Tension hung thick between them, and when Ber spoke up it was barely above a whisper, despite the noise of the engines cooling behind them.

“We’ll start organizing and notify Command that we arrived, if you want to go ahead.” 

“An excellent idea. Let’s see if we have better luck now. Usil?”

The Twi’lek joined him and Anakin, and the Rebels set out across the small plateau to look for the base, keeping their pace slow enough to watch for any incoming ships. Obi-Wan looked over when a faint clatter caught his attention. Anakin was scowling and kicking small rocks in front of him.

Perhaps they’d been over-cautious. Obi-Wan would have scolded the other man but his hand was still close to his blaster, and his presence still felt focused. On Anakin’s other side, Usil was watching the terrain carefully, and Obi-Wan sympathized. The dullness of the landscape would make it harder for her to see details, especially in such flat light. The thick cloud cover they’d used to their advantage worked against them now, obscuring the darker coloring of TIE fighters and other Imperial vessels. _At least it isn’t night_. 

Halfway to the edge, Obi-Wan saw Anakin stiffen. A moment later, he felt the Force’s warning.

They exchanged a glance and raced back the way they came, dragging Usil with them to warn the rest of their party, but it was too late. They were all thrown back as red laserfire blasted the shuttle, the force of the explosion sending a shockwave ripping through the air. Obi-Wan felt the bright lights of their crew wink out and he recoiled from the Force, closing his eyes for a moment as he lay on the ground.

The world tilted unsteadily, his sense of direction completely skewed without sight. He forced himself to open his eyes again.

A cloud of smoke drifted upwards from the charred remains of their transport and he heard Anakin curse as he rolled to his feet. Soon his face appeared over Obi-Wan and he could only blink.

 _“Shit._ Are you okay?” Obi-Wan took the offered hand, taking stock of his injuries. Nothing major, just scrapes and bruises, the worst being the cut he could feel on his forehead. He prodded gingerly at the edge and felt liquid run between his fingers. 

_That would explain the dizziness_ , he thought.

Usil was already standing, cradling a lekku and looking grim.

“Fine.” He whipped around, dropping his hand. “The base!”

The Lieutenant’s eyes widened but before she could say anything the scream of a TIE overhead forced them to start running.

Adrenaline washed away Obi-Wan’s small aches and he threw himself from the rock formation, followed by Anakin and Usil. Their descent to the bottom was more like a controlled fall than the graceful slide Obi-Wan had been aiming for, but the impending threat of the fighter above them was an excellent incentive to keep moving.

With a forceful thought Obi-Wan stirred the dust they’d kicked up, giving them the edge needed to reach the cover of the buildings. Singe marks from the Imperial assault sill smouldered under his touch.

They hugged a wall under an overhang, waiting for the TIE to finish its pass.

When the noise of the fighter faded, Obi-Wan began hearing other sounds. Around him, the blasterfire and the creak of plassteel threw him back to the Clone Wars. He grit his teeth and let the calm of battle fall over him, and spared a moment to regret his wish for action. He wondered absently how the Empire had reached the base before them, but more pressing matters forced the thoughts from his head.

“How are we going to get out of here?” Usil sounded understandably worried.

Obi-Wan shook his head and bit back the instinctual joke. She wasn’t Ahsoka, wouldn’t appreciate his gallows humor. Instead he whispered back, “I don’t know. There might be ships left in the hangar.”

“Even if there were, we couldn’t get to them,” Anakin replied from his other side. 

Obi-Wan frowned. It was true. Even with three of them, the chances of making it through an overrun base filled with troopers on guard for any rebel was vanishingly small. 

Blinking, he realized that there was something in his eye. He did his best to wipe it away, and when he looked down his cuff was spotted with blood. Looking up with a grimace, he saw Anakin was already watching him. When the other man arched an eyebrow questioningly, Obi-Wan shook his head. He would be up for any fight ahead. Anakin nodded.

The drone of the fighter faded. When the dust settled, Obi-Wan peeked out from their tenuous hiding spot. “Or we could use that.”

Anakin joined him, and they both took in the seemingly Force-sent Lambda shuttle sitting a little further from the base.

Obi-Wan tapped the Twi’lek on the shoulder and Usil turned from the hole in the wall she’d been watching. “That’ll do it.” 

Obi-Wan smiled.

Two Stormtroopers stood by the edge of the ramp, their attention a prickle of warning against Obi-Wan’s mind. He concentrated for a moment before giving his report. “I don’t sense anyone onboard.”

“Okay.” He heard Anakin take a deep breath. “Okay, on three?”

A brief nod, and they sprinted out from their cover on Anakin’s count, Usil and Anakin placing two well-aimed bolts in the troopers’ chests before they’d done more than raise their blasters.

It was at that moment a squad came around the corner.

Obi-Wan’s lightsaber was in his hand instantly, deflecting the barrage of shots aimed at them. Anakin slowed as he returned fire, deadly intent clear in the Force.

Usil reached the shuttle first, disappearing into the cockpit. Obi-Wan was next, and stood at the bottom of the ramp as he waited for Anakin to catch up. He exhaled, the pattern of Soresu comforting even now. Troopers fell under his and Anakin’s combined efforts.

He felt the ship begin its warmup, humming to life under his feet.

The ramp hydraulics hissed, and Obi-Wan yelled for the other man. “Anakin! Time to go!”

Only a few troopers were left, and Anakin turned and ran, trusting Obi-Wan to get the last of them. He leapt for the closing ramp, and as he stumbled through the gap, Obi-Wan caught his wrist, pulling him further inside. 

As he was helping Anakin to his feet, the Force screamed. 

_Danger!_

In slow motion, he saw the flash of blue and pushed Anakin into the bulkhead. The blast hit him in the side, stealing his breath as the force of the shot knocked him to the ground.

“Ben!”

Lying face-up on the deck, he tried to say it would be fine, but he only wheezed.

The wave of emotion that didn’t come from him was surprising. _“Shit.”_ Anakin was by his side in an instant, helping him put pressure on the wound. 

With Anakin’s support, Obi-Wan made it to the cockpit. He released Obi-Wan to make his way to the chair the Twi’lek was occupying after pressing Obi-Wan’s own hand to the burn. “Usil, I need you to man the guns. Lieutenant?”

The Twi’lek’s eyes were glassy and widened when she saw Obi-Wan barely standing upright, but she nodded and moved from the pilot’s chair.

Giving the controls a cursory glance, Anakin set the deflector shields to max. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Good--good idea.” Obi-Wan tipped dangerously and fell into a random seat. He grit his teeth against the pain that radiated out from his side. He was afraid to look at the wound, instead keeping his hand pressed tightly to it. 

Fumbling around for the restraints, he barely had the lap band secured before Anakin called out. “Hold on!” The shuttle shook as Anakin flew through the smaller blaster bolts, trusting the shields to hold. The shuttle bucked against his grip.

A warning flashed through Obi-Wan’s mind, and he watched Anakin yank the shuttle controls to the left when laserfire exploded exactly where they’d been a moment before. The shockwave almost sent them tumbling, and he grunted. His vision flashed white for a second, and he felt unconsciousness closing in.

“Usil, guns?” Anakin’s voice was sharp and unfamiliar, a hard edge to it that Obi-Wan has never heard before. Even hazy with pain, he could feel the Force grate against his senses.

“R-right.” The Lieutenant wrapped her hands gingerly around the aiming mechanism and began shooting at the TIEs in pursuit.

“There you go. They don’t have shields, just lay down some cover,” Anakin encouraged as the TIEs followed them at a healthy distance. He maneuvered them deftly in the opposite direction of the Destroyer above the planet. Obi-Wan struggled to stay conscious as Anakin pulled defensive maneuvers, g-forces unbearable as they spun around enemy fire.

When they cleared the atmosphere, Anakin let out a faint sigh, punching in what Obi-Wan assumed was a jump point. Outside, he could see the Destroyer begin turning, but it wouldn’t be close enough to use a tractor beam by the time Anakin was done.

He flipped the last switch and punched the hyperdrive lever forward. Obi-Wan watched the stars distort, stretching into beams of light.

Usil seemed frozen at the guns. Anakin placed a hand on the Lieutenant’s shoulder and she started before jerking her head towards him. “Usil, I need you to keep an eye on the ship. Just call if anything goes wrong.”

She nodded stiffly, pushing out of her seat to move to the pilot’s chair.

Through half-lidded eyes, Obi-Wan watched Anakin leave the cockpit with a distant sort of curiosity, felt the answering tap of Anakin’s presence when he pushed. He wondered if Anakin could feel the bond that was beginning to form, synthsilk threads weaving a line between them as ethereal as the hyperspace around them. Absently, he tugged on it. It disappeared from his senses in an instant, like a mirage.

When the other man returned, he knelt in front of Obi-Wan and set a medpack by the foot of the chair. He pulled Obi-Wan’s hand away from the burn. Obi-Wan hissed in sympathy when he saw the singed edges where his shirt and jacket had melted into a larger mess. To him, it was distant, fading more every second as he drifted.

“Ben, are you allergic to any medication?”

Obi-Wan tried to focus on the voice in front of him, blinking to clear his vision. It hadn’t been fuzzy a moment ago, had it?

“-nakin?”

“Ben, you need to stay awake. Can you keep talking? I can’t give you the painkiller unless I know you’re not allergic.”

Anakin’s presence was a link to the world, which Obi-Wan held onto gratefully.

“That’s it, stay awake.”

“‘m not allergic, jus’ doesn’t work as well.”

“Okay, I can work with that.” The sting of the injector was hardly noticeable against the backdrop of the burn, and Obi-Wan sighed as the pain washed out to a manageable level.

Warm hands cut away sections of his clothing where it had been scorched into his skin.

Obi-Wan hissed again as the wound was fully uncovered.

Anakin snorted lightly, but there was worry there, too. “Don’t be a baby. I’ve seen worse road rash, this isn’t even in my top ten. Try harder next time.”

The laugh Obi-Wan choked out hurt, but it was worth it to see Anakin’s face soften from the intense concentration he’d been wearing, and the laugh when Obi-Wan couldn’t hold in a face when the cold bacta was applied was even better. On the edge of his senses he could still feel...something...but it was too elusive to pin down. His concentration was broken in the next moment anyway when Anakin began talking again.

“See? You’ll be fine.”

Without a cot to lie on, the next best thing was the deck. Once the wound was dressed and bandages were firmly in place, Anakin helped him up from the seat and moved him from the cockpit to the main cabin.

When Obi-Wan was as comfortable as he could be, he asked, “How long until we get back to the base?”

Anakin grimaced. “Not until we can either dump this rustbucket or I can rip into it enough to be sure we won’t lead an invasion right to Yavin.”

“m. Fair point there.”

Anakin ignored him, thinking aloud. “So until we get out of hyperspace, I can’t really do anything. When we get to Bandomeer we’ll be running out of this thing in a hurry, so you should get some rest.”

“Just wanted to make sure we had a plan first.”

“Sure, Ben.”

Tired, Obi-Wan just hummed, a small smile playing over his face. Anakin shucked his jacket and rolled it up as a makeshift pillow before standing. “Do some weird Jedi thing so you can help us when we land. How’s that for a plan?”

Obi-Wan’s shoulders shook as he tried to keep the laughing to a minimum. “Don’t shake me around too much and we’ll see.”

“I’ll do my best.” Anakin stood and walked back to help Usil with the temperamental shuttle.

The world dissolved around Obi-Wan as exhaustion overwhelmed him. He dove into the comfort of the Force, falling easily into a healing trance.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

_Wake._

The Force was pushing him gently back to the world of the living and Obi-Wan would have sighed if he were fully aware. Instead, he let himself be drawn back to the reality of cold metal digging into his hip and uninjured side. It hadn’t been long enough for the painkiller to wear off at least, and only an echo of the earlier agony remained. Obi-Wan stood up carefully and held onto the seats nearby to steady himself.

“Commander? Lieutenant?”

“Still in the cockpit, General,” Usil called back. Obi-Wan stumbled in the direction of her voice, regaining his balance as he shook his legs awake.

Both pilots turned when he came in, and he smiled sheepishly. “I think I overslept.”

Usil grinned back, and Anakin rolled his eyes. The Twi'lek looked much better, but Obi-Wan could still see the lingering tension in her arms. “Switch with me?” He offered, sweeping an arm behind him and hiding a wince. “Only the finest of accommodations for you, my dear.” That startled a laugh out of her and she stood, moving past him to the main cabin.

Obi-Wan took her seat, glancing over at the remaining pilot. “You could have gone with her, you know.”

Anakin lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “I need to get the beacon out before anything else. Bandomeer isn’t far from here, and I’d rather not show up to an Imperial welcome.”

The mention of Bandomeer, even now, made Obi-Wan tense. Luckily, Anakin didn’t seem to notice, pulling at wires that Obi-Wan really hoped weren’t necessary to land. Hesitantly, he said, “Bandomeer is unlikely to have escaped the Empire’s notice. It was the headquarters of the Jedi Agricorps, and I can’t imagine that it’s been untouched by war.” His explanation was perfectly valid. There was no way Anakin could ever guess the reason for his reluctance to go to the farming planet. 

Still, the other man looked up long enough to frown at Obi-Wan before returning to his project. “What would you suggest?”

“Nar Shaddaa.”

It was Anakin’s turn to flinch, and the anger that came with it was unexpected. The wires that he’d been tugging came apart with a small shower of sparks and Obi-Wan looked over sharply.

“Anakin?”

The Commander’s hands were clenched into fists on the console. “No.”

“Anakin, Hutt space is the only place I can think of that the Empire would even hesitate before coming after us. We still need to inform Command that we even survived, and that Chrellis was compromised.”

Silence fell over the cockpit as Anakin seemed to have a silent argument with himself. In the Force there was a deep sense of anger and grief, and Obi-Wan had almost decided to retract his statement before Anakin’s shoulders slumped. “You’re right. I don’t like it, but you’re right.”

“We can sell this bucket and get out of there as soon as possible. We definitely have enough supplies to get there, so don’t worry. It’ll be fine.”

“Fine. I’ll make the adjustments, but it’ll take at least three days to reach Hutt Space, and probably another just to get to Nar Shaddaa.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “As long as we’re not going to end up in a black hole it doesn’t matter how long it takes.”


	4. Nar Shaddaa

Obi-Wan wished that approaching Hutt space in a stolen Imperial shuttle could be called the most insane thing he’d ever done. When he pointed this out to Usil after she re-joined them in the cockpit and criticized their plan, she just sat down in the only seat remaining _not_ stained with Obi-Wan’s blood and crossed her arms.

“Just because you’re both crazy doesn’t mean I am.”

Anakin cut in, looking away from the console to shoot her a worried glance. “You’ll be okay though?”

Usil sighed, running a hand over her right lekku. While she’d been gone, she’d taken the opportunity to stick a bacta patch on it, and Obi-Wan was happy to see that she was doing better. “Yeah. It’s the best option.” Her hand trailed to the blaster still strapped to her hip and she flipped the catch a few times.

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead, accidentally re-opening the cut he’d forgotten about. Swearing, he called the medpack over and found a new plaster, wiping away the blood.

“Should you even be up yet?” Apparently Usil was feeling _much_ better.

Obi-Wan dismissed her concerns. “I’ll be fine. If you need to worry about anything, worry about getting us a new ship.”

Usil frowned. “Weren’t we going to sell this one?”

To Obi-Wan’s left, he heard Anakin snort. “It’ll help, sure. But we’ll be lucky if they pay us enough credits to rent a room for a night. It’s blatantly Imperial, and we’re _not_. And that’s _if_ Ben here stays out of sight.”

“My bounty _is_ rather impressive,” Obi-Wan informed her as arrogantly as he could manage while still holding a plaster to his head.

Usil sighed again, but this time it was in amusement.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Watching the lights on the surface of Nar Shaddaa, Obi-Wan shored up his mental shields. 

Though it wasn’t _dark_ , per say, the majority of the emotions that made up the moon’s distinct aura weren’t positive, either. He grimaced as Anakin positioned them to enter the atmosphere, familiar turbulence irritating his side. 

Nar Shaddaa’s airspace was as congested as ever, the largely lawless hub of Hutt activity barely less crowded than Coruscant--at least, that was how it seemed to Obi-Wan. Anakin navigated easily through the crush of ships. On Usil’s recommendation, they were setting down near Hutta Town, her wry “We don’t care about making trouble for Grakkus, do we?” making Anakin laugh.

There was no love lost between them and the Hutts.

After bribing the local dockmaster to keep quiet about the stolen shuttle, the three rebels set out into the chilly evening. Used to having a cloak, Obi-Wan tried to keep his head down, the conspicuous hole in his shirt and the hilt of his lightsaber covered by Anakin’s jacket while Anakin shivered to his right, long-sleeved shirt barely a hindrance to the breeze. Obi-Wan’s own jacket didn’t fit him, so it was draped over his arm. Usil was keeping a low profile as well, the dangers to any Twi’lek substantial in Hutt Space.

Level upon level of dingy shops towered over them as the trio made their way through the busy night market. One could buy anything here--with sufficient funds. 

Obi-Wan hoped that their luck would stretch long enough for a night of respite, but doubted it, the shifting glances of the other beings still awake a constant pressure on him, weighing him down. _Someone will notice. Someone will sound an alarm._ His only consolation was that their group was not easy prey to pick off.

The first motel they came across was in the same stack as a food vendor, and as Obi-Wan and Usil made their way to the lodgings, Anakin split away. 

He sidled up to the counter of the street vendor and snippets of a conversation in Huttese caught Obi-Wan’s attention but Anakin waved them on, Usil leading Obi-Wan with a hand on his elbow, keeping him steady.

While Anakin chatted behind them, Usil pulled Obi-Wan up to the desk of the receptionist. The bored Rodian didn’t give them a second glance, and Obi-Wan sent a silent thanks to the Force that their motley group was likely far from the strangest thing the Rodian had ever seen. He let Usil handle the transaction, slipping a credit chip into her hand when the receptionist demanded payment.

Experience from missions with Qui-Gon had given him the foresight to keep credits with him at all times. He’d made certain he had enough credits for an occasion such as this, but unfortunately not enough to buy an entire ship. Perhaps he’d rethink that in the future.

A tug on his arm made him aware that he’d spaced out. 

Usil guided him past the desk and keyed in the code to the lift. Leaning on the wall in the turbolift as it shuddered its way up the stack made Obi-Wan queasy, but he was tired of leaning on his companion. When they reached their floor he waited for her to exit and unlock the door of the room they’d hopefully only be in for a night, using the wall to hold himself up even as he grimaced at the grime under his hand. By the time he reached the room he could feel the exertion of walking the past hour begin to make itself known, and he centered himself the best he could to quell the tremble in his legs.

Usil watched him stagger to the bed on the far wall, having claimed the one under the small window for her own. She sat watching the door, dark stress markings on her lekku that hadn’t been there before they’d left for Chrellis. Obi-Wan didn’t know how to console her about Ber and Kredell, or even Leolev, so he lay back on the thin mattress, just giving her space.

Anakin joined them in the room after a minute, bantha-meat skewer in hand and confirming what they already knew. Selling the shuttle was easy. Selling it in a way that wouldn’t leave them open to any bounty hunters looking for some quick cash would be much harder.

Of course, Obi-Wan had to offer. “I can use the Force to convince them to buy, I should go.”

Anakin was quick to shoot him down. “If one person recognizes you we’re screwed. You’re staying here.”

“Sorry Ge-Ben, he’s right. And you can hardly walk, if things go sour we can’t risk it. Skywalker, you’re out too,” Usil chimed in, shooting a glance at Anakin.

“What? Why? After Ben you’re in the most danger here.”

“Skywalker, they’ll just think you defected and call in a bounty faster than you can blink. I promise I’ll be careful.” When Anakin opened his mouth to argue, Usil hurriedly pressed on. “We can’t afford you picking fights with the locals, either. Just keep Ben out of danger, ok?”

Anakin snapped something in Ryl and Usil left in a huff, unable to see the face he made at her back.

Obi-Wan propped himself against the wall, raising an eyebrow at Anakin. The other man was sitting at the end of Usil’s bed, the light coming from the window barely catching the top of his head.

“What did you say to Usil?”

Back to finishing his kabob, Anakin lifted his right shoulder in a half-shrug. “Just a little advice.” He tossed the empty skewer towards the recycler, aided with a push of the Force. Obi-Wan frowned, but when Anakin shot him a small grin he couldn’t help smiling back, shaking his head briefly before stilling when the motion brought back his nausea.

“I’m sorry, I never should have suggested Nar Shaddaa.”

Anakin’s response took Obi-Wan by surprise. “How much did Bail tell you about me?” His voice was rough.

“Only what I’ve already mentioned.”

Anakin snorted. “And you took him at his word?”

“About your podracing? Anakin, it was obvious you were Force-sensitive from the moment you walked in the mess hall.” The memory of the dogfight he’d seen on the _Profundity_ flashed through his mind, and he barely held back what he wanted to say. _If anyone could, it would be you._

“And all things are possible in the Force,right?” Anakin’s tone was wry, and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at him. “Most people need to see the Boonta Eve registry before believing me.”

Dryly, Obi-Wan replied, “It must be a terrible inconvenience when you’re trying to claim bragging rights.”

Anakin didn’t answer. Obi-Wan decided to wait him out, watching him pull at the sleeve of his shirt. When he spoke again, it was quiet, as though he were unsure of himself. “Tatooine...it’s not the best place to live. It’s completely controlled by the Hutts, and trade is basically limited to gambling and spice.” He took a deep breath. “And slaves.”

The room seemed to chill. “Anakin…”

“No, it’s okay.” Obi-Wan had shifted to face him fully, leaning against the wall when Anakin looked up. “We can just say if it were up to my mother, I’d never have started racing.”

“And if it were up to you?”

Obi-Wan regretted his question when the grin that bloomed on Anakin’s face stole his breath away. “If it were up to me I never would have stopped.”

“So what happened?”

“Gardulla--my master--bet on the races so much it was really only a matter of time before she put one of us in a pod, and I was seven when she decided it was me or my friend.”

Anakin’s grin hadn’t dimmed a whit, only softened in response to something only he could see. But the only thing Obi-Wan could feel was rage. He could hardly imagine a small boy driven to compete in one of the most dangerous sports in the galaxy--if he ever met that Hutt he didn’t think he’d be able to keep his calm. Anakin continued, unable to tell what Obi-Wan was hiding behind his shields. “After I survived, I guess it was so much of a commodity that she just...let me keep doing it.”

He chuckled, still sounding surprised at his own audacity. “She bet against a Toydarian named Watto, but when Sebulba won, my mom and I were sold to him to cover the credits, and I kept racing for him. Of course, all the money went to him but the pod was finally mine after I won the Boonta Eve when I was 12. I think it was his idea of a joke, that thing was a wreck after the race. Barely enough for scrap. I left Tatooine when I was 17, and haven’t looked back.”

It didn’t escape Obi-Wan’s notice that Anakin’s mother wasn’t mentioned again.

“So why did you stop?”

With Anakin cast in shadow by the window, Obi-Wan only caught a hint of the expression that crossed Anakin’s face. “Something more important came up.” He didn’t elaborate, and silence fell over the room.

Eventually, Obi-Wan ventured, “Racing to protect your friend...that was incredibly brave.”

Some warmth returned to the other man’s face, and Obi-Wan could see the tilt of his head, the quirk of his lips. “Not stupid?”

“...Maybe a little. But Anakin, it’s truly remarkable. You would have been an incredible Jedi.” The sudden wish do be doing something-- _anything_ \--except sitting still made Obi-Wan blurt out his next thoughts. "I wish I could have brought you to Illum. If I'd kept my master's crystal you could have used it but...green would have never been your color."

Anakin’s eyes widened, and Obi-Wan cursed his inability to keep his mouth shut. Usease lay heavy in the Force, but as Obi-Wan tried to pin it down, Anakin spoke again, his voice was as quiet as when he’d discussed his life on Tatooine. “Could we still go?”

His sad chuckle tugged on the wound in Obi-Wan’s side, but he breathed through the discomfort. "Unfortunately not. I'm afraid that even Illum burned, in the end." And hadn’t _that_ been a nightmare, waking screaming in his bunk on Crait as the Living Force mourned, the sound of crystal cracking loud in his ears.

“I’m sorry.”

“The Empire has been most diligent in its eradication of the Jedi,” Obi-Wan said flatly, abruptly exhausted.

Anakin hummed softly, nodding. “It’s because they’re Sith, right? Palpatine and Dooku?”

“Yes. Those who use the Dark Side of the Force, fueled by emotion and blind to anything other than greed and ambition. Purely selfish beings.”

“Are you sure they’re not Hutts? Careful Ben, almost sounds like you’re angry.”

Obi-Wan bristled at the flippant comment. “How could I not be? They’re responsible for the deaths of millions, tearing the galaxy apart for _power_.” Lightheaded, he took a deep breath, leaning back against the wall he’d pushed away from in his heated retort. Across from him, Anakin spread his hands in a conciliatory gesture. 

“I agree.” There was anger on his face, in his voice. “The clones were slaves to the Republic, and now they’re slaves to the Empire. And non-human species, Force, some of the things I’ve seen…” 

The mention of the clones made Obi-Wan flinch, but he couldn’t deny it. It had always grated on him, especially after Ahsoka had joined him. Seeing the way they had interacted with each other and his Padawan only made him more sure that they’d never have betrayed the Jedi of their own free will. But what choice had the Jedi given them to begin with? It had all been so muddled, the Force clouded by the Dark more and more as the beginning of the war drew nearer. But they should have known.

Anakin was still talking when Obi-Wan pushed away old regrets, returning to the present. _Live in the moment,_ he admonished himself, and then the moment was broken by the _beep_ of Anakin’s comm.

“Usil?”

[Good news! Got a junker to do a swap, but it’ll have to be tomorrow after the garage opens. I’m heading back now.]

“Great. See you in a bit.”

Neither Obi-Wan or Anakin picked their conversation back up, and they sat quietly together until Anakin started fidgeting. He moved to the table, taking his blaster and beginning to break it down with military precision.

By the time the door slid open, Obi-Wan had succumbed to exhaustion, soothed by the repetitive noise of metal on metal.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came far too soon for Obi-Wan’s taste, Anakin shaking him awake in time to see Usil re-holstering her blaster. There was slightly more light coming through the window and he winced as his side protested his moving. His head had cleared though, so he’d take the small mercy.

Usil started, all business. “The garage opens soon, so we’ll just pick up the Lambda and fly it straight to the dump.”

Next to him, Anakin sounded satisfied. “I’m sure it’ll make excellent scrap.”

“Here’s hoping. Ben, you good?”

“Better than expected. I should sleep in boots more often, it really cuts down on time spent getting ready.”

The faint banter continued as the trio left their room, having stripped it of any belongings.

Outside, it seemed colder than it had been the night before, and Obi-Wan spared a moment to wonder what season it was. He’d carefully isolated himself from the galaxy at large, but now he was forced to rejoin it--however temporarily. In front of him, Anakin was wearing a new jacket, the dark grey blending in with dingy walls. Usil pulled her own jacket tighter.

They returned the key chip to the receptionist, who took it with a grunt. Obi-Wan suspected it was rather early for the Rodian as well.

He was moving on autopilot, lost in his musings until Anakin’s presence in the Force spiked with alarm. “Uh, guys, I think we need a change of plan.”

Obi-Wan cursed silently as the sound of boots marching in unison reached him, the flash of white plassteel reflecting off dirty shop windows. 

He ducked his head on instinct, hiding his face as the squad passed their group. The small alley was hardly cover, but the shadows gave Obi-Wan hope none of them would be able to see him clearly. Anakin tugged at his shoulder when the last trooper passed, and the trio peeled away from the wall, quickening their steps towards the hangar.

Setting out into the street was nervewracking, and Obi-Wan had to remind himself that acting like a fugitive would draw attention to them faster than anything else. He couldn’t help it though, unsure if any of the troopers would recognize him, or if a lucky bounty hunter or ‘concerned citizen’ would take it upon themself to turn him in. Obi-Wan stretched his awareness as far as he could. Nothing stood out to him, so he let Usil lead the way, occasionally turning them down a different alley or sidestreet to avoid the odd patrol. Anakin’s hand hadn’t left his blaster since they saw the first troops. He didn’t feel nervous, exactly, just--intent. The grip on his gun also doubled as a deterrent to anyone looking to take advantage of a small group in the shadier areas of Hutta Town--not that there were areas Obi-Wan would judge ‘friendly.’

When they reached the garage they’d left the stolen shuttle in, it was Obi-Wan’s turn to freeze, dragging Anakin and Usil behind the gate of the hangar.

Peeking around the corner, Obi-Wan couldn’t see anyone, but he trusted in the Force, which showed him there were at least a dozen highly focused signatures either in or behind the office. He ducked back down, shaking his head. “It was a set up. Either the dockmaster here or the buyer sold us out, but whichever, it means we need a new ride. Preferably not another Imperial shuttle.”

“We have a ride. And fortunately, I already have the keys.” Usil’s satisfaction was palpable as she pulled a code chip from her pocket.

Anakin grinned savagely and Obi-Wan raised a hand to his mouth to mask his smile. “We just need to get to the junker,” she continued. “It’s about a klick outside town.”

“Avoiding troops the whole way I guess,” Anakin muttered, but his excitement was obvious, the challenge drawing his presence out like the sun after a cloudy day. Bolstered by his confidence, Obi-Wan nodded.

Obi-Wan lamented the fact that he hadn’t been able to teach Anakin how to make other beings overlook him, but as Usil wouldn’t be able to it was a moot point. 

When the road petered out to a small trail, Obi-Wan tried to make himself relax a bit. _That was the worst of it._

True to Usil’s estimate, the junkyard came into sight soon after leaving town. They circled the yard until Usil stopped a quarter of the way around. Several ships in varying states of disrepair were visible through the fence.

“Which ship?”

Usil pointed to a ship on their right. Its oblong cockpit reminded Obi-Wan of an insect’s head, the squat body covered in scuffs and at least one burn mark from a cannon. What impressed him the most, however, was the double turret that stuck out from the top of the small freighter. Beside him, Anakin whistled lowly. “Good choice Usil. VC’s are pretty hardy.”

“As long as there’s nothing but superficial damage, we should be fine,” Obi-Wan agreed. At least it looked like it was in better shape than Ahsoka’s beloved _Twilight_.

The faint crackle of electricity stopped them from scaling the fence. Instead, Obi-Wan backed up a few steps and took a running leap, boosting his jump with the Force and landing in a somersault. He stood, brushing off imaginary robes and grinned at Anakin and Usil who were staring at him.

Anakin was quick to follow, the Force drawing around him like iron fillings to a magnet as he cleared the fence.

Obi-Wan didn’t trust either of them to have the control to get Usil over, so he gestured to the entrance. Anakin followed his lead in the compound, and they met in the front.

There was a pair of Stormtroopers posted by the main building that Anakin didn’t hesitate to shoot, and though Obi-Wan didn’t approve, he held his tongue. But now they were on the clock. It was impossible to determine when the next check-in would be, and when a patrol didn’t answer they’d have the whole garrison to deal with.

Obi-Wan opened the gate with a wave and all three broke into a run back towards the ship.

Inside, Obi-Wan flew through the warmup as Anakin sliced the identification, Usil drafted into being their lookout. When Anakin pushed Obi-Wan away from the controls he went gratefully, taking the co-pilot’s seat and sent Usil to the gunner’s seat.

Anakin lifted off smoothly, murmuring to the ship in Huttese. Obi-Wan had never been fluent, but it sounded like encouragement, soft croons that made blood rush to his face, and ears burn. He was lucky there was no one looking at him.

Neither of them bothered to contact traffic control, it was practically a given that doing so would make them stand out on Nar Shaddaa. Therefore when the hull of an Imperial Star Destroyer became visible shortly after leaving atmo Obi-Wan cursed.

The comm rang and the stiff voice of the ship’s comm officer filled the cockpit.

[Please state your identification.]

“This is the _Rixa,_ ID 8-4-3-6-xesh-cherek.” Anakin’s voice was smooth, the ID rolling off his tongue like they’d had the freighter for years, not less than half an hour.

_Rixa?_ Obi-Wan mouthed, and Anakin shrugged.

A short pause made Obi-Wan contemplate trying a mind trick over the comm but the static of the channel opening again derailed his train of thought. [ _Rixa_ you’re cleared to leave grav.] The officer’s voice was full of disdain, and Obi-Wan barely stifled a snort. If only he knew it wasn’t the average smuggler’s vessel.

“Roger roger.” Anakin cut the comm and pushed the hyperspace lever forward before the bark of laughter escaped Obi-Wan.

“You cheeky little shit.”

Anakin’s eyes widened in shock at the curse and then he laughed loudly, filling the cockpit with the sound. The stress of their escape from Nar Shaddaa eased, and Obi-Wan found himself relaxing into his seat. The cheerful atmosphere only lasted until Usil entered the cockpit, however, her shoulders and lekku tense.

“What are we going to tell Command about Chrellis?”

Obi-Wan sobered quickly, remembering the previous week. “The truth, of course. Somehow, someone sold us out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay everyone! this chapter wasn't in the original outline and i ended up working some stuff around. sunday should be back to regular updates though!


	5. Old Friends

Seeing the forests of Yavin was a relief. The crush of Nar Shaddaa seemed to cling to him, and the small population and isolation of the base was exactly what he needed. Memories of landing at a different temple, filled with life but at the same time an oasis of calm in the busy cityscape of Coruscant struck Obi-Wan, and he had to turn away briefly, letting Anakin take control of the comms.

Entering the massive Massassi temple again, Obi-Wan finally let himself think about Chrellis. The Destroyer hadn’t been there on accident, but the Alliance was spread far too thin to even attempt to find leaks, or worse, informers. There was also the inherent trouble with sending spies near Sith--they didn’t often come back.

Jullui was already waiting in the hangar for them, face blank but sadness evident in the Force when only three beings stepped off the ramp. She nodded to them and waited until they were closer to speak. “General, it’s good to see you.” Looking at Usil and Anakin, she smiled, tattoos above her brow crinkling. “And both of you as well. I’m glad you made it back.”

Anakin only nodded with a smile before turning to the shuttle. Obi-Wan had already heard the modifications Anakin was planning on and pitied the hangar techs who would inevitably be drawn into his side project.

“Thank you, Commander.” Usil seemed happy to be back, and Obi-Wan hoped that she had friends on Yavin that would support her through the aftermath of such a disastrous mission.

“It’s good to be back, even if we’re ahead of schedule.” The look Jullui gave him said she wasn’t fooled by his casual tone, but Obi-Wan ignored her concern.

She gave into the silent request. “Command asked to be told when you arrived for a debrief. It can wait, though, if you need time to collect your thoughts.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“In that case, I’ll escort you to the comm center with your team.”

_Well played._ Grudgingly, Obi-Wan relented. “In that case, perhaps a night of rest would be appropriate.”

Jullui was serene as any Jedi, only the smallest uptick of her lips betraying her amusement. “As you say, General.”

As Obi-Wan set out towards the rest of the base, Anakin called loudly, “Be sure to stop by the medcenter!”

Obi-Wan almost flinched when Jullui turned to glare at him. “You were injured?”

“I was, past tense.” He willed her to drop the subject, implying he’d healed already, but another shout killed any chance of that.

“Blaster wounds have a high rate of infection!” Damn the boy. Anakin’s cheerful interjection from under the _Rixa_ proved he’d been eavesdropping with the Force. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he should be more proud or annoyed.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Held in the medical bay under threat of debriefing Anakin and Usil without him was not the way Obi-Wan had anticipated spending his evening. 

He could feel the ghost of Anakin’s amusement at his predicament in the Force, but they had no training bond that would explain it. As Obi-Wan let the medical droid do its work, he recalled the odd and with Anakin’s soft-spoken revelations about his life still ringing in his mind, Obi-Wan barricaded it from his awareness, guilt that he’d somehow initiated it lingering as he let the medical droid do its work.

Blunt as any clone, the droid’s flat tone nonetheless assured him that he wouldn’t have to spend the night in a bacta tank. _Small mercies,_ Obi-Wan thought as he was patched up, the too-sweet tang of overripe fruit hovering at the back of his throat at the mere mention of full submersion.

When the droid finished Obi-Wan stretched, taking full advantage of the topical painkillers he’d been given. He stood and took a more critical look of the med bay. There was a telltale pane of frosted transparisteel in the corner of the room and he decided that he should shower before tracking grime through the rest of the base.

Water showers were an amenity Obi-Wan missed every time he was away from civilization, and the medical droid had re-bandaged his side with a waterproof wrap so there was no reason not to indulge. He watched the last of the dust from Chrellis drain away, as he’d done on the _Negotiator_ after leaving dozens of worlds that he’d never return to. Some in victory, as hollow as it had turned out to be, some in defeat. The only constant was the bodies of the soldiers under his command, left where they fell, marking his path through the galaxy like a macabre trail of breadcrumbs.

_Where’s General Kenobi? Just follow the corpses._

The water turned freezing, and Obi-Wan realized he’d drained the tank. He scrubbed his hair roughly to get the last of the suds before fleeing the frigid spray and toweled off roughly, only to discover that the med droid had taken his clothes. The plain robe that sat on the end of the cot mocked him with the fact that he’d be staying the night.

Lip curled with distaste, he pulled it over his head and sat on the edge of the cot in a meditation pose.

The Force was agitated around him, setting his teeth on edge. It held the same kind of foreboding that had dogged his steps as an initiate, then as a Padawan, until he’d learned to ignore his visions and force his attention to stay in the present as his Master had taught him.

But Obi-Wan could not avoid the draw this evening, even the fleeting thoughts of his Master bringing back times best forgotten and pulling his attention away from the moment. The death of Qui-Gon at Naboo had almost ended his path as a Jedi. His Grandmaster leaving not a year later had certainly not helped, and he took mission after mission to numb the feelings of loss.

A Jedi Knight did not feel alone. 

Their ally was the Force, and the strength of the Temple rested at their back. Obi-Wan had known that, but it hadn’t stopped him from feeling cast adrift. Friends expressed their worry when he was only on Coruscant long enough to heal before throwing himself into another long-term mission, and he’d sharpened his diplomacy by subsuming his problems under the issues of nations, planets, and even entire systems. His own troubles seemed petty in comparison. Kamino and Geonosis had only been the latest in the chain until the clone army was uncovered and his Grandmaster had reappeared as a Sith.

He’d been made a Master for surviving a fight with the one person in the galaxy that _should_ have supported him.

Knight to Master to General, he’d continued his pattern of self-destruction until...Ahsoka. He’d believed her to be the long-anticipated Padawan of Plo Koon, on the same mission, until she gave him Yoda’s orders. _Assigned_ a Padawan. Obi-Wan had been furious. He would only get this slip of a child killed in a war that had already taken thousands of lives, including Jedi Masters with more experience in the field than he could ever hope to have. But she won over his troops, becoming more competent than Knights he’d worked beside.

Jedi Masters should not feel pride.

But there was no other explanation for the warmth he felt when he saw her working in tandem with her troops or fought beside him against the Sith.

And in the end he hadn’t listened to the Force, let the Council dictate to him. He would have let the Senate execute his Padawan, though she was innocent, desperate to show his peers how _well_ he’d learned his lesson. Ahsoka became another lesson about loss, only marginally less painful because she was still alive. Her split from the Jedi had likely saved her life, in the end.

_Perhaps that was the lesson._ The stray thought made Obi-Wan frown. Where had that come from? No, being a Jedi was his life’s purpose, no matter how hard a path it was to walk.

And now he had another student, when he’d failed his first so completely. Obi-Wan was sure the Force was laughing at him. What would he do to let this one down?

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin and Usil shuffled out of the room to let him in, Anakin squeezing his arm as he passed. Obi-Wan smiled and waited for them to leave before addressing the holo.

“Hello, Senator.”

[General Kenobi. I was sorry to hear about the mission.] Mon Mothma stood tall in the holoprojection, flanked by Admiral Raddus.

Transmissions from _Home One_ were increasingly rare, the flagship of the Alliance preferring to spend as much time as possible in communications blackout. As the Alliance spread, so did information--and spies. Obi-Wan briefly wondered where Padme and Bail had ended up. All three Senators walked the razor’s edge, largely remaining on Coruscant and limiting their involvement unless absolutely necessary.

“I appreciate your kind words, but you already know what I’m going to say. Chrellis was compromised already.”

[We assumed when we didn’t hear from you, but it’s troubling to hear it out loud. Unfortunately, there were too many people who knew of the base to narrow down any potential leak of information.] Mon looked tired. But there was no time to mourn. The Alliance would continue being hunted, and they needed to stay sharp.

Mon’s next words made him straighten his posture. [I know it’s almost unconscionable of me to ask, but we have another mission for you.]

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan replied, “If at all possible I’d appreciate time to get caught up with the base.” He felt tense, an itch at the back of his mind whispering ill tidings.

[Time I'd prefer to grant,] Mon’s words filled him with hope only to crush it as she continued. [but I fear it's not possible. The Bothans are convinced that someone is after a Jedi teaching device.]

A chill ran down his spine. Depending on the holocron in question, for it could be nothing but a holocron, it could be disastrous for Sidious or Tyranus to find. Obi-Wan decided to throw caution to the wind. “Then I will accept. I’ll take a Headhunter and be there soon.”

Although the connection was tenuous, Obi-Wan saw the faint blue figure of Mothma exchange a glance with Raddus. She hesitated a moment and ventured, [You don’t have to do it alone, Ben.]

“Who would I take?”

Though his tone was light, Mon’s lips thinned as she read between the lines of what he meant. Non-Force sensitives would be next to useless against a Sith. Raddus continued for her, either ignoring or not understanding the implied insult.

[Our intel indicates that the item in question is on Bespin, onboard a mining platform.]

“Hm. I can’t think of any artifacts that may have ended up there, but it’s not impossible.”

[We understand it’s been--chaotic.] Mon recovered smoothly, diplomatic as ever.

“An understatement. I’m uncomfortable taking a full squadron with me, in case it’s a ploy. A holocron is tempting bait, and not only for a Sith.”

[Very well. At least take some backup, however. We cannot afford to lose you now, Ben.]

_Couldn’t afford to lose the Jedi they already have, more likely._

Well, she wasn’t wrong. Obi-Wan nodded, and the call ended as Mon smiled at him. [May the Force be with you.]

## ~~~~~~~~~~

It was a long jump to Bespin. Tired of staring out into hyperspace, Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and went to find Anakin.

He’d honored Mon’s request to bring backup, even if it was unlikely that she’d ever intended “backup” to mean one man.

He found Anakin in the small cargo bay of the _Rixa_ , sitting with his back to the door. In the dim light the strips of glowrod in the ceiling provided his jacket seemed more like robes, and Obi-Wan pushed away his disappointment that the man had never been a Jedi. Instead, he took a moment to observe him. Anakin was so often moving it was surprising to see him sitting still.

Above the collar of the jacket Anakin wore to ward away the chill of space, Tatooine upbringing making him prone to catching a chill, his long hair was pulled up, exposing stark black lines Obi-Wan had never noticed before. There were two sets, one nested in the sharply angled point of the larger, and both ended in a barb that turned back towards Anakin’s spine. They reminded Obi-Wan of directional arrows, and he wondered at their significance.

Curious, he finally announced his presence with a slight knock on the frame of the doorway. “Anakin?”

The man started violently, and Obi-Wan heard the _clink_ of metal pieces quickly muffled by fabric. The expression when he whipped around was almost terrified before it smoothed out for a forced smile. “Ben! How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long. What are you working on?”

Anakin rolled his eyes, relaxing. “This rustbucket could use another three engineers onboard, but since I'm the only one here I've been trying to give her a bit of a tune-up.”

“And you thought the best time for that was mid-flight?”

“Well we didn't exactly have time on Yavin.” That was true. Obi-Wan had hardly left the debrief before dragging Anakin back to the hangar, anger and duty warring inside him. But he hadn't gone for the _Rixa._

“We could have taken a different shuttle!”

“Aw, but we'd hurt her feelings!” Anakin's grin was mocking, but what unsettled Obi-Wan more was the way he crooned at the ship. “She'll hold together, won't you girl?” He firmly did _not_ think about the way Anakin's hand caressed the exposed hatch in the floor, the sound of skin sliding over smooth metal lost to the pounding of blood in his ears.

He coughed and looked down for a moment before he trusted his voice again. “Fine. But when we explode in hyperspace and end up scattered across five different systems I'm blaming you.”

Anakin scoffed. “With the modifications I've already made we'd hit at _least_ ten.”

That startled a huff of laughter out of Obi-Wan, and when he made eye contact with Anakin the other man giggled. Soon Obi-Wan was clutching his stomach as he laughed harder than he could remember for...a long time. It took a few minutes for the two men to calm down, every accidental glance sending them into a new fit. Obi-Wan had to be the one to end it, waving a hand and gasping for air as his newly-healed side cramped. Anakin looked up and took mercy on him, shuffling to the side so the hatch was further exposed.

“How ‘bout I teach you something for a change?”

Still finding his calm but unwilling to lose the light atmosphere, Obi-Wan paused, then leaned into his Core accent, stroking his beard for effect. “I think that would be most acceptable.” He sat as gracefully he could manage and let his hands rest on his knees. “How should we begin?”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The wires seemed impossible to untangle. It was the fifth knot they'd come across in a foot of space and Obi-Wan was about to give into the urge to let the Force guide them into their proper places but across from him, Anakin flicked his knee. “Not again! You need to at least try it like everyone else.”

“Maybe we should reverse the lesson?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “I'll make you do it _with_ the Force.”

Anakin grinned but shook his head. “You know I don't have the control yet. And who knows what would happen if we broke one of these.”

“You said it was just the ramp!”

“I thought it was but the wiring could go anywhere.”

Obi-Wan looked at the wires as though they would rise up and bite him. “And you've been letting me dig around in there?”

Anakin only shrugged. “I'm pretty sure nothing too bad would go wrong. Worst-case scenario, we don't have landing gear anymore.” The glare Obi-Wan gave him had cowed scores of men, and, as Ahsoka claimed, Dooku himself once, but Anakin was unaffected. “Hey, you wanted to learn!”

Obi-Wan bit his tongue to keep another sarcastic comment from slipping out. It was true, and Anakin wasn't half-bad at teaching. He sighed, digging into the wires again and coaxing the snarl free. Anakin leaned over to see his work. “Good job. And yeah, these are all part of the landing system, just like I thought.”

“Good. Perhaps we'll keep the ship together for another day then.” Obi-Wan stood, barely keeping himself from wiping greasy hands on his shirt. A yawn cracked his jaw, his body reminding him that meditation would not serve for sleep three nights in a row. “I think I'm through with explorations in maintenance for the night. Thank you for the lesson, Anakin.”

“No problem. I'm gonna stick around for a while if you're still awake in a bit.” Anakin’s own late-night wanderings hadn’t gone unnoticed, and Obi-Wan wondered what nightmares plagued the younger man.

Obi-Wan smiled and turned to leave, admitting, “It’s not unlikely, but goodnight for now at least.”

“Sleep well, Ben.”

Even Obi-Wan had to duck a couple of doorways on the way back to his cabin, but the inconvenience was nothing to the warmth of Anakin’s smile as he left the cargo bay. In the small room he’d claimed as his own, he stripped off his shirt, boots and pants, falling gracelessly into the bunk. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

## ~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Force, the distant warning of _danger_ drew ever nearer, but the sudden culmination of nights of missed sleep had finally caught up to him and he was blind to its warning.

_Darkness broken by the snap-hiss of a lightsaber, but the red light was anything but comforting. Obi-Wan tried to look further, past the distorted shadows cast by the blade but he could see nothing._

_Hidden, Anakin screamed, a long, drawn-out sound that set Obi-Wan to running, but no matter how far he searched there was no sign of him._

_A laugh echoed out of the dark, the distorted cackle that he’d only heard on a Senate security holo after the destruction of everything he’d held dear. It faded as a new picture appeared, the unmistakable view of Coruscant growing brighter as the sun set on the city-planet and neon signs held back the night._

An automated alarm shook Obi-Wan from an uneasy sleep. Somehow he’d wrapped himself in the blanket, one arm pinned to his side and the other uncomfortably jammed between his head and the wall.

Yesterday’s clothes passed a quick sniff test, but he wore them into the sonic for a quick clean anyway.

He passed Anakin’s empty cabin, the unique twist of the Force that heralded his presence further ahead. It was no surprise to find him in the cockpit, already perched in the pilot’s seat and checking the navlog.

Sitting in the copilot’s chair, he tried to bring Anakin’s attention back to the present moment. “How close are we?”

“Actually, we’re just about there.” He zoomed the screen back out, commenting, “We’re really out there, I’m surprised anyone would bother sending an agent.”

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement. “It’s not the location, it’s the object. Ideally, we’d retrieve it but I’d rather destroy it than see it fall into the Empire’s hands.”

“And we’re going after a holocron?” Brief conversations held over meals when their schedules lined up were a poor substitute for the dedicated teaching Obi-Wan preferred, but he’d managed to impart the basics. Still, a refresher never went amiss.

“Yes. Some stored information that was extremely sensitive, but most of them were simply teaching tools. Anything from lightsaber technique to philosophy. It depends on who made it, and when. Holocrons made recently are far more likely to be practical advice than a debate about the nature of the Force, but I’m sure someone found the time to record their thoughts on the matter.”

“Didn’t Dooku used to be a Jedi? Wouldn’t he already know most of it?”

“Not everything. And if Mon’s information is accurate, this one would be of the information storing kind.”

Anakin nodded. An easy silence fell as they waited for the cue for reversion out of hyperspace.

The short _beep_ of the navigation system sounded and Anakin reached for the lever that would draw them back into reality.

A large gas giant, bright against the black of space, dominated their view. Obi-Wan saw two moons orbiting the planet, but his attention was drawn to Anakin when he sighed.

“I never get tired of it,” the other man admitted. “Seeing new planets, I mean,” he hurried to explain. Obi-Wan felt that his appreciation of new planets had taken a backseat during the war, thoughts before landing often turning towards military strategy, but Anakin’s enthusiasm was contagious. He found himself appreciating the glow of the system’s sun off thick clouds, the colors reminiscent of a Coruscant sunset.

“I’ve never been here before either,” Obi-Wan mused.

“Once it was my goal to visit every planet in the galaxy.” Anakin made no move to enter the atmosphere, resting his hands lightly on the controls. The admission was soft, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help his smile. It was so very _Anakin._

Though they really did need to get on with the mission, Obi-Wan decided to indulge the fantasy. “I’m sure you’ll make it to all the ones with a racing circuit at least.”

Anakin laughed, somber mood broken. “That’s all of them.”

“Then you’ll have met your goal, right?”

The smile Anakin gave him was sad. “I guess so.” Abruptly, he turned back to the console. “Now, let’s go get that holocron before the big bad Sith get here.”

Obi-Wan snorted and belted himself in as Anakin sent them hurtling towards Bespin.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

For a thriving town, albeit an odd one, Cloud City was oddly still.

Landing permission was granted through an automated system, Anakin treating the droid on duty much the same as the rebels on comms back on base.

A shiver worked its way down Obi-Wan’s spine the moment his foot touched the landing pad, and he was instantly on alert. Anakin seemed to feel it too, all traces of humor vanishing as they walked under the arched doorway leading into the city proper.

The durasteel door between the landing pad and the rest of the station was open and the hallway was dark, but Obi-Wan was not relying on his physical senses alone. The focused minds of Stormtroopers were nowhere to be found, but they hadn’t crossed paths with any citizens, either; though they were at least present, even if their signatures were faint. It was eerie, and Obi-Wan wasn’t excited about walking into another trap. He stretched his awareness as far as possible.

Somewhere farther in the station he felt a flicker of recognition and the presence vanished.

“Anakin, be careful. I sense we are not alone.” Obi-Wan spoke quietly, eyes flitting around the corridor. Anakin nodded, but stayed ahead of him. Though their footsteps echoed on the tiles, it was still far too silent for his taste.

They’d just crossed the threshold into a large atrium when Obi-Wan felt the flare of dark power and froze. “Anakin,” he hissed, a familiar presence turning its attention to him.

When a slight figure stepped out of a shadow on the other side of the chamber he tensed, hiding his nerves by walking to stand next to the other man.

“Kenobi, what a pleasant surprise. I can’t believe you’re here for little old me.” Ventress’ voice was as chilly as ever, and the dark side assassin’s false flirting didn’t distract Obi-Wan from the fact that she’d pulled one of her sabers out, holding something behind her.

“Darling, you know I’d follow you anywhere.” He knew his response fell flat, but he smirked, waiting. “We’ll be needing whatever you picked up, as well.”

“Not a chance.”

Blue clashed with red as she lunged at him, and with the ease of long practice Obi-Wan ignored the sparks flying inches from his face and stood firm against the assault. He yanked Anakin behind him with the Force. 

Ventress was no less skilled with one saber than two, something Obi-Wan had already been aware of. Her style had always been a formidable combination of Makashi and Niman, and without her second blade it fell closer to the former, elegant twists and parries driving Obi-Wan back as he tried to keep the focus on himself.

Soresu served him as well as it always had, especially now that he was guarding another. It was the purpose of the form, after all.

Staying on the defensive, Obi-Wan led her around the chamber, hoping to give Anakin a clear shot, but Ventress still had him in view, eyes flicking to him as they maneuvered and keeping Obi-Wan between them.

When Obi-Wan couldn’t keep himself from glancing at Anakin as well, Ventress smirked, pressing forward.

“Tano wasn’t enough? You had to get a new pet to replace her?”

_Oh_ Obi-Wan wanted to kill her for the taunt, saw Anakin stiffen from the corner of his eye. He lashed out with a slice that would have cleaved her head from her shoulders if she hadn’t backpedaled wildly. This time Obi-Wan took the offensive, tight cuts that forced Ventress to continue to give ground, pushing her away from Anakin.

“I thought it was all the rage. I know Tyranus was looking to get rid of you. How many assassins did he send out again?”

“Not enough.” Snarling, Ventress twirled away only to come at him with renewed force. The object was gone from her hand and Obi-Wan stepped back as she ignited her second saber.

Distractions fell away as Obi-Wan let her rail against his defense, wearing her out.

They passed Anakin and the other man was forced to dance to the side to avoid any wild strikes. His impatience was heavy in the Force, and Obi-Wan maneuvered to give him space to aim, but in his distraction he failed to guard against the Force push when Ventress thrust out her hand.

He flew backwards and collided painfully with one of the decorative columns, barely landing on his feet as he collapsed back to earth.

Dazed, he watched bolts as red as Ventress’ saber deflected back at Anakin, Anakin nimbly dodging any that got too close.

He was about to shout a warning to Anakin when Ventress surprised him by turning and running instead of pressing the advantage.

Across the atrium Anakin started to chase after her and Obi-Wan yelled.

“Anakin, _wait_!” The other man froze for a split second, then bolted after Ventress. 

It took another long moment that felt like an eternity for Obi-Wan to collect himself enough to give chase. 

He cursed when he realized his mincing around the chamber left the route to the landing pads at Ventress’ back. As he pulled on the Force for speed, he was cut off by the massive door when it slammed shut in front of him, the heavy durasteel nearly crushing his foot as it cracked the marble tiles.

Fear, thick and choking, almost paralyzed him when for a moment he didn’t see a blast door but a curtain of red light.

Then rage flooded his chest. Like Naboo, the edge of darkness that followed him crept closer, but Obi-Wan took a deep breath and released his emotions into the Force. He would be no help to Anakin if he were stuck in the past.

He skipped back a few steps to give himself enough room.

Flinging a hand out, Obi-Wan concentrated. The durasteel screeched, door grinding up against the servos trying to push it back into the ground. He grit his teeth, willing the door to _stay_. Bouncing on his toes, he waited until it was open fully, then released his hold and bounded forwards.

With a burst of speed, Obi-Wan slid under the door as it came crashing back to the ground.

The sound almost drowned out the fading buzz of lightsabers, but the sudden absence of noise was far more concerning.

He levered himself to his feet with the Force to keep moving, feeling for Anakin ahead. He stumbled when the only emotion he felt was rage, thick and cloying, drowning out even Ventress’ signature, but recovered and sprinted in its direction.

The twists and turns of the station flew by as he hoped he wouldn’t be too late again, fail again, be _alone_ again.

It was a relief to find Anakin pacing the edge of the landing platform, Ventress and her ship disappearing through the clouds.

Obi-Wan scanned the area, but didn’t see any other threats nearby. “Anakin!”

“Ben!” He sounded frustrated, but looked perfectly fine. A weight Obi-Wan hadn’t even noticed lifted off his chest, and he took a deep breath before questioning the other man.

“What happened?”

“She beat me to her ship, that’s what,” He snarled. “As soon as she was on board she just gunned it.”

Obi-Wan frowned, uneasy. “That’s not like her.”

Anakin shrugged, anger dissipating like smoke in the night. “She must have somewhere to be.”

“Yes, well, in any case, we need to report back to base before Jullui gets any ideas. And warn Command about Ventress’ continued operations.”

“Oh...yeah. Probably. We’re gonna get back and find out she moved everyone to the other side of the planet,” Anakin said. He gave a half-hearted chuckle but Obi-Wan knew he was still feeling the disappointment of failing their second mission.

Obi-Wan nodded. “We best get going.”

Their walk back to the shuttle was more of a jog, while Obi-Wan turned over Ventress’ actions in his head. She wasn’t working for Tyranus any more, at least not directly. But she didn’t have the training to open a Jedi holocron...unless...Quin. Or it was a Sith holocron. It was a far more comforting thought, though it was significantly less likely.

Anakin practically pulled him onboard the _Rixa_ and he strapped himself in mechanically, closing the ramp while Anakin began the warmup. He took the comm and confirmed their departure with Cloud City’s tower, and Anakin sent them into hyperspace not long after. The silence in the cockpit was stifling, but Obi-Wan didn’t know what was causing it.

Eventually Anakin solved the issue by speaking up. “Darling?”

Obi-Wan sputtered, snapped out of his thoughts. “What?” Heat crawled up his neck but he tried to ignore it. Anakin didn’t hesitate.

“You called Ventress darling. Were you two ever...” He trailed off with a shrug, and Obi-Wan caught the glance his direction.

“No!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, incredulous.

“Really? Then what was all...that?”

“Banter.”

“Banter.” Anakin’s tone was as dry as Tatooine.

“Yes.” Searching for a way to turn the situation to his favor, Obi-Wan continued, “I promise that’s not how I interact with Dooku, if that makes you feel better.”

It was Anakin’s turn to sputter, choking out a disbelieving laugh. “Honestly I’m not sure what I’d prefer there.”

“Considering he’s my Grandmaster, that would be incredibly awkward.”

Surprisingly, Anakin didn’t laugh again, and looked taken aback. “You knew him before the war? What was he like?”

“Not well. He left the Order after my Master’s death, and they didn’t see eye-to-eye on most things so he didn’t come around often. But yes, technically. I’d rather not talk about it.”

“I’m sorry.” Anakin sounded genuinely sad, and Obi-Wan felt a pang of sadness that he released into the Force. Still, he took a breath before replying.

“We really weren’t close, it’s more that I can’t answer to his character before he became a Sith.”

“Still, it must be hard for you.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what possessed him to keep talking. “Not how you’re probably expecting. More in the way I often find myself torn between wondering if my Master could have kept him from falling and being glad that he never had the chance to see what Dooku became.”

An expression Obi-Wan couldn’t decipher flickered across Anakin’s face, and the other man fell silent. When it became clear he wasn’t going to speak up again Obi-Wan unbuckled his safety harness and left the cockpit, wishing Anakin a good night.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The solemn tone continued all four days of travel back to Yavin, but Obi-Wan appreciated the space. He could tell Anakin wanted to talk more but after he avoided Anakin the first day he kept his distance. Except for their unspoken agreement to meet in the cargo bay after dinner, the two men hardly saw each other.

They switched whose turn it was to teach, and Obi-Wan swapped meditation techniques for stripping wires. Both avoided conversation heavier than the odd question about opinions on rations (Obi-Wan was of the opinion that nutrients were nutrients and Anakin refused to eat anything bland except in emergencies) and the trip felt like it passed quicker than their flight to Bespin.

Dreams Obi-Wan couldn’t remember continued to plague him so Anakin received impromptu lessons about Jedi philosophy that eventually sent both men to sleep, and when Anakin sought him out Obi-Wan began to learn binary.

Obi-Wan was sad to realize the trip was almost over on the fourth day.

They met again in the cockpit when it was time to land, and Obi-Wan clapped Anakin on the shoulder as he left to speak to Jullui.

“Thank you, Anakin. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Jullui stuck to her next-day rule about full debriefings, which Obi-Wan was glad to take advantage of. He’d sent a preliminary report from the _Rixa_ when they reverted from hyperspace just long enough to refresh the holonews feed, but he still hadn’t quite figured out what he wanted to tell Command about the short duel with Ventress. Obviously he’d have to mention the fact he had no clue what the holocron contained, but considering her speed in reaching it it wasn’t likely she had gone under orders. He honestly wasn’t sure if that was a pro or a con.

He was about to pass out on his bunk when the blinking red light of his communicator caught his eye. Frowning, he pulled it to him with the Force and flicked it open. Bail stared up at him in miniature, normally friendly demeanor hidden behind a worried expression.

[Forgive the unorthodox call, Ben. We just received news I felt we had to share with you.]

“I suppose it’s fine,” Obi-Wan teased. “As long as it’s for security purposes.”

Bail cracked a smile but sobered quickly. [We suspect there’s a mole in your base.]

Obi-Wan sat up. “On what grounds?”

[An anonymous tip. They quite concerned, but couldn’t give a specific name. Not that that means anything, they’d likely be going by an alias.]

Obi-Wan frowned. “I’ll keep an eye out, but we haven’t had so much as an unregistered transmission.”

[Fulcrum is already trying to verify the source. Personally, I think-- _kkkkshhh]_ Obi-Wan startled as the holoprojector began fuzzing out, distorting Bail’s image in a ripple of blue light.

“Hello?”

[-en? -lo?]

“I can’t hear you.”

[-ell try -gain lat-] was all he could make out before the transmission cut out entirely. Frustrated, he slapped the projector, hoping that it would have _some_ effect then sighed, pushing the emotion down.

Troubled, Obi-Wan went to find Anakin. It was the middle of the night cycle, but he could feel that Anakin was still awake, probably tinkering with some mechanical monstrosity that he was planning to unleash on the poor techs or another upgrade to the _Rixa_.

When he reached Anakin’s room, he knocked lightly on the frame of the door before walking in. Anakin was reclining on his bunk, reading a padd and frowning at something.

The knock startled him out of whatever he was contemplating, and Obi-Wan was satisfied to see the frown shift to a warm smile.

“Ben! I know you said later but I didn’t think the middle of the night was what you meant.”

“I didn’t either,” Obi-Wan admitted. “Do you have a moment?”

Anakin sat up a bit, making room on the bed. “Sure, come on in.”

“I’m afraid I have bad news,” he began, closing the door behind him. “I trust your discretion, and you may be able to find out more than me.” Obi-Wan sighed and sat at the end of the bunk. “Command believes there may be a spy on base.”

Anakin’s expression hardened and the room cooled noticeably as the Force began swirling around him. “If they’re in my squad, they’ll regret it.” His expression was dark.

Obi-Wan held his hands out placatingly. “I wouldn’t jump to conclusions. We haven’t even identified the source of the intel yet, it’s just as likely that the Empire is spreading misinformation.”

“I’ll be sure to keep an eye out just in case. Is there some Force technique that would help?”

“Yes, but control is the main issue there. It falls under mental manipulation and I’m the only one I would feel comfortable letting you practice on.”

“No.” Anakin scowled, and Obi-Wan nodded. With Anakin’s history it wasn’t surprising he would reject mind tricks and the like.

“Then no, there isn’t.” It was best to be blunt about it, but Obi-Wan thought he should reassure the other man. “But passive use is almost as useful in determining intention, so really, ‘keeping an eye out’ is the best thing to do. I wouldn’t use any techniques I know on anyone here unless we had concrete evidence of a spy.”

“Which we don’t.”

“Right.”

Abruptly, Anakin sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. “You know, I really hoped…”

“That the Alliance was perfect?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help the wry tone.

“Yeah.”

“I think you know that’s not how it works.”

Anakin’s flicker of a smile was sad, and Obi-Wan stood and walked back to the door. He paused when Anakin spoke up from the bed. “Thanks for telling me Ben. But all things considered I hope you don’t find what you’re looking for.”

“Me too, Anakin. Me too.” 

The door whispered shut behind him as he heard Anakin readjust. Obi-Wan was sure the other man wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon. Because Obi-Wan wouldn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by Corde_and_Dorme!
> 
> you might notice this chapter's a little longer. it would have been updated last week but then Obi-Wan started talking.
> 
> i'm also going to bump the rating for the future ;)


	6. New Enemies

Obi-Wan found himself watching personnel more closely as he settled back into the routine of life on base. As he listened to various communication and intelligence briefings, he wondered who could possibly be lying to the rest of them, and his dreams were full of memories of Slick and the heartbreak he’d seen in the faces of his brothers.

An upcoming mission took most of his time--a rendezvous with a Bothan cell for information about a new project at the Kuat shipyards--but his attention wandered too much to create any halfway decent strategy. 

He’d informed Jullui of the possible mole almost immediately after Anakin, the comm chief taking the breach of trust with the first glimpse of anger he’d ever seen from her.

While he kept the base turning, Anakin and Jullui pursued their own investigations. 

Both Commanders had a close rapport with their subordinates whose ranks were growing larger every day. There were already plans to expand to another nearby temple, and making the ancient structure habitable, coupled with approving missions made Obi-Wan regret ever agreeing to take the assignment from Bail. 

He and Anakin hardly had time to talk in official meetings let alone dedicate time to training. Most of their interactions were in passing, a quick question followed by a quicker answer. The last time he’d had lunch with Anakin had ended when he got a panicked call from a shift supervisor and he’d practically took off down the hallway to put out whatever fire was burning in his command.

Tension was also growing in the base as the Empire unveiled new xenophobic policies that created a second-class citizenry of "alien" species. 

Anakin's face when watching that particular announcement had been murderous, and reports of violent Force outbursts in the hangar made Obi-Wan clear his schedule long enough for several short meditation sessions with him. With their limited time, mind arts took the place of their sparring matches, easier to contain and work into busy days--often in the form of “self-study.” Neither were satisfied, but promised to do more when there were other commanders capable of picking up some slack.

The so-called "human high culture" was met with general disgust but Obi-Wan could see the questions coming about the base's top-ranking personnel all being human or near-human. Fortunately, it was a problem that would solve itself in time, with the expansion opening new positions for command. 

Less easily-solved questions were exposed with Anakin's outbursts, the propaganda against Jedi and Force users far more ingrained over years of distrust in “crazed baby-stealers.” Though Obi-Wan was only known as Ben, almost everyone had seen at least one holo of The Negotiator during the war and whispers flew wildly around the base about the crazy Jedi. Obi-Wan ignored them for the most part, only stepping in if they mentioned Anakin. It wasn't fair for the young man to be under such scrutiny.

He knew he was pushing himself too hard but it was practically second nature.

Still, when he found Anakin in his room almost halfway through the night shift, he realized how odd his hours had become.

“Anakin?” The other man looked as tired as Obi-Wan felt, with dark circles under his eyes and unkempt hair. His jacket was even greasier than usual and his orange jumpsuit was half off, arms tied around his waist.

True to form, Anakin froze like a shaak in headlights.

"Can I help you with anything?" Suspicion began crawling in the back of Obi-Wan’s mind, too many coincidences finally setting off dusty alarm bells.

"I--I'm sorry Ben-"

Obi-Wan cut him off. "Not expecting me to be back yet?"

He realized how cold his voice had become when Anakin looked hurt before answering. “Yeah, actually.” He bit his lip, worrying it while Obi-Wan found his gaze drawn to the action. Anakin gave a half shrug and took a step closer. Obi-Wan stiffened until Anakin's next words hit him and took all the tension with them. “I realized I never thanked you properly for saving my life on Chrellis.”

Anakin tugged a loose strand of hair before spreading his hands in front of him. "I was gonna leave a note--I'm not great with words. Fuck, the note wouldn't have been any better." He was rambling, seeming to take Obi-Wan's silence as negative. Obi-Wan's brain finally decided to reboot and he held a hand up, silencing the other man.

"You really don't need to thank me. You're the one who got us out of there." And then off Nar Shaddaa, to boot.

"Well-" the hair-pulling was back, and Anakin rushed his next words. "I've never had anyone that cared enough to even try." While he spoke he moved even closer and Obi-Wan froze as Anakin pressed his lips to his mouth. His surprised gasp made Anakin break away, blushing. “I’m sorry.” Anakin turned and practically ran down the corridor while Obi-Wan pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips.

## ~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, Obi-Wan had a new worry. As if the Rebel business wasn’t enough, he had to think about all his interactions with Anakin, searching for a moment that would have led Anakin to kiss him, if he’d influenced him somehow. But all he could come up with was the easy warmth they shared, Anakin slowly opening up about his home and Obi-Wan returning his trust when he let Anakin use his blade to practice a kata. 

If Jullui noticed anything off about either of them, she didn’t let on. Comms were back up for short-range purposes and she was busy trying to create a network that would act as an early-warning system for Imperial ships.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

His distraction was probably why he heard about the arrival as he was walking back from checking the new maintenance bay. With his face buried in a datapad, the group didn't even notice as he walked by.

“--and some beat up old freighter just landed.”

“Melan's been acting weird all week, think it might have something to do with that?”

“Kenobi hasn't been nearly as wound up.”

“ _Jedi_.”

“Fair.”

"Crock of Force mumbo-jumbo…"

The comments trailed off as the space between Obi-Wan and the group grew, and he let the comments wash over him as he focused on the earlier parts of their conversation. _Battered old freighter._ He hadn’t even thought about it, but…he’d lost an important transmission with Bail, who’d mentioned Fulcrum, and not a month later a ship appeared at the top-secret base.

Tucking the padd away, he hurried towards the hangar. In the turbolift he realized he was tapping his foot and stilled it forcefully, banishing his guilt and impatience into the Force.

The massive bay door was wide open, and inside, the backlit silhouette of Ahsoka’s beloved and heavily-modified ship stood out among the smaller fighters and rather more modern Alliance shuttles. Under the stabilizer, Obi-Wan could make out another familiar figure talking to one of the hangar staff.

Throwing caution to the wind, he called, “Ahsoka!”

The tall woman whipped around to find the source of the yell. Blue and white montrals were a blur as his ex-Padawan tackled him in a hug.

“Obi-Wan!”

His feet left the ground as he let her momentum swing them around, happy to see his ex-Padawan safe.

“It’s been too long.” He held her at arm’s length and pretended to frown. “You’re taller.” She was, and she looked strong. She seemed sure of herself and _happy_ in a way he was sure he’d never seen during the war, even if her eyes held more sorrow than anyone her age should have ever seen.

Her laugh was like coming home. Obi-Wan was instantly transported to happier times, echoes from his memory showing him glimpses of places he'd long pushed aside to avoid pain. Cody and Rex on the bridge critiquing a battle plan, even the Temple fountains where they'd had a rare afternoon off after a hard mission and he'd surprised her by splashing water at her to distract her from their recent losses. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed his Padawan until she’d been far beyond his reach, and her presence settled him as much as it had when he’d first realized he had a Padawan to look after.

“Taller than you, Obi-Wan!” 

“Montrals don’t count, Padawan.” The title came easy and he winced internally but Ahsoka didn't flinch or pull away.

Still grinning, her hands came up to cover his. A soft noise made her look down at his wrist, and the markings on her brow furrowed. Moving back, she held his right hand in hers. Obi-Wan had sacrificed his outer layer to the jungle heat months earlier, leaving his arms permanently exposed. It wasn’t normally a problem. Almost no one still alive knew the significance of his makeshift bracelet.

Obi-Wan let his other hand drop to his side and cleared his throat. “I hope you don’t mind that I kept it,” he said softly.

He watched her closely, keenly aware of every emotion flitting across her face. Ahsoka’s fingers trailed over the strand of silka beads that was wrapped around his wrist. When she looked up, Obi-Wan was humbled by the wonder in her eyes. “I was actually afraid you’d gotten rid of it.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. Still speaking quietly, he said, “You were the best Padawan I could have asked for, Ahsoka. My own failings were not your fault, and you have every right to be angry with me, but I can’t help but be glad that your path has led you back to me.”

He pretended that he didn’t see her eyes water, pretended that his own weren’t equally misty.

“I’m just glad you’re okay, Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka drew him into a tight hug, and he only sniffled a little.

When he began to feel smothered, he gently pried the Togruta off. “And you, Ahsoka. Now, why did Padme deign to release you from her service and grace me with your presence?”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him. “She was worried about you, is that so hard to believe? Especially with the information Bail got.”

“Yes, well, _I_ was never able to get all the information,” he reminded her. “The transmission was cutting in and out, and no one has been able to fix the communication relay.”

Ahshoka frowned. “That sounds more like sabotage.”

“If it is, it’s not particularly subtle, even if it’s effective. Even Anakin hasn’t made any headway on it.”

“Am I supposed to know who that is?”

“Ah, it seems I’m not the only one out of the loop,” he teased. “Anakin is the young man Bail asked me to teach.”

“So you have another Padawan now?” Ahsoka asked excitedly, and before he could explain the situation, she put a hand on her forehead and swooned dramatically. “Oh Obi-Wan, how could you forget to tell me I have a brother Padawan? It’s so unlike you!”

Obi-Wan’s shoulders shook with repressed laughter. “Spare me the theatrics. It’s not like you wouldn’t have met eventually.”

“Yeah, but would you have told me beforehand?”

Stroking his beard, Obi-Wan pretended to think about it. “Hm. You know, I don’t think so.”

Ahsoka’s laugh drew the attention of the rest of the hangar. 

“Alright, let’s get out of here before you cause an incident.”

As they walked through the halls, Obi-Wan found himself constantly brushing against her mind, the ache of having another trained Force user nearby almost unbearable after so much silence. Anakin helped, but his presence was more like a broad wash of warmth than the narrow focus of a Jedi. Ahsoka was doing the same, and Obi-Wan felt another wave of guilt. She’d missed companionship far longer than he had. Still, she was perfectly capable of multitasking.

Lowering her voice, she let Obi-Wan lead her to his room. “We _need_ to find this mole. I didn’t have time to find the informant Bail mentioned, but the tip went straight to his private comm. Whoever left that message is _good_ , and it worries me they couldn’t even give a description.”

“Or wouldn’t.”

Ahsoka frowned. “ _That’s_ an optimistic way to look at it. I don’t know why I missed you at all.”

“Yes, yes, you’re far better off on the far side of the galaxy with your voice modulator and fancy hooded robes.”

“You’re one to talk, _Ben._ ”

He ignored the jibe to punch in the code into his room’s keypad, leading the way into the small room and clearing space on his desk for Ahsoka to lean against. She always preferred to stand after a long flight.

She followed him inside, glancing around and smiling. “Cozy. Reminds me of your room in the Temple, just less plants.”

Obi-Wan pulled his chair out and sat, pulling out his padd again. Absently, he pulled up the list of suspects he had been sent by Jullui. “All the plants I could possibly need are five feet from the door.”

“Good point. Do you have any ideas about the informant?”

“None serious enough to bring in for questioning yet.” 

Ahsoka crossed her arms and took the open space. Obi-Wan had to look up to meet her gaze.

“You said they called Bail directly?”

She nodded. “That’s probably the most concerning part, if I’m being honest. An unknown who at the very _least_ has suspicions about Bail’s true alliance is the last thing we need.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “So should we focus on the informant first or try to pin down the mole?”

“They could even be the same person, just trying to get Bail to fess up.” 

He’d raised such a trusting Padawan. Pride was a warm glow in his mind. “That’s why _you_ came, instead of Bail,” he reminded her. “And through Padme, not him.”

“But he called you right away.”

“He called a comm that’s listed as belonging to a Senatorial aide. As far as any scan is concerned, the signal never left Coruscant.”

There was a moment of hesitation, but eventually Ahsoka came to the same decision Obi-Wan and Jullui had. “If that’s the case, I think we should focus on the mole.”

Handing her a padd with a copy of the suspect list, Obi-Wan smiled. “Looks like we’ve got a lot of work ahead of us, then.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

When Ahsoka began chewing on a stylus several hours later, Obi-Wan took a glance at the chrono. “How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”

She looked up from the padd, blinking. “Oh. Yesterday morning?”

“So at least a day.” He reached up, gently pulling her arm down. “I thought you stopped doing that years ago.”

She grinned, sharp fangs finally fully grown in. “Like you kicked your caff habit?”

“Not even close.”

She snorted and pushed off the desk, wobbling for a second before her feet regained circulation. “So, breakfast?”

“Lunch.” Obi-Wan stood up, slipping the padd into a pocket.

“I still think we need to look into the informant.”

“I understand Ahsoka, but I have a bad feeling about this. Like we won’t like what we find if we look too deep.”

“I know, Master. I had the same feeling coming here.” On that cheerful note, they hobbled out of Obi-Wan’s room to track down food.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Having Ahsoka around was wonderful, but it meant he wasn’t as focused on the rest of the base. Anakin had promoted Usil already, but Jullui sent a message telling Obi-Wan she was waiting on his approval for another communications Commander. Obi-Wan would have signed off on anyone who could fix the long-range comms and told her as much.

Progress on the investigation was crawling, even with Ahsoka, and it was frustrating to feel like there was something he wasn’t seeing. He’d been frozen over his desk for...a while. Ahsoka had claimed the bunk with the excuse she needed it “for height reasons.” 

When his comm rang the next day with an incoming call, it was Ahsoka who answered, pulling his comm to her hand with the Force.

“Darkstar Mynock removal service, Tano speaking.”

The tinny laugh that echoed from the speaker made Obi-Wan smile. [Is Ben there?]

It was gratifying to know his “Master glare” still worked when he held his hand out for the comm.

“Right here Anakin.”

[Are you still coming to do katas?]

Obi-Wan spun around in his chair to check the chrono. About an hour after dinner. “Damn. Yes, on my way now. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

[I’ll start warming up.]

He hung up, and Ahsoka hit his shoulder, hard. “I’m coming with you!”

Obi-Wan made a face threw his hands up in mock exasperation. “I shouldn’t let you two meet. It’ll be bad for my health.”

“You know it!” She replied cheerfully.

## ~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka teased him all the way to the smaller outpost where the maintenance shed was while Obi-Wan pretended to be frustrated. When they reached the bay it was dark, but a single light shone from the head office. Ahsoka glanced over at Obi-Wan, who nodded, and they both walked towards it.

Inside, Anakin was leaning over the desk and fiddling with a monitor, frown on his face. Obi-Wan cleared his throat pointedly. Anakin’s head snapped towards him, and he stood up with a grin.

“Anakin, I’d like you to meet Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is Anakin.”

Ahsoka grinned back at Anakin. “I’ve heard so much about you! I’d hoped to meet you earlier, but _someone_ kept me busy all week.”

“Well better late than never!” Anakin laughed as he reached for Ahsoka’s hand, but something in the Force…Obi-Wan was too stunned to move as Anakin moved too quickly to see. Two faint _clicks_ seemed to echo in the room as Ahsoka’s presence vanished and abruptly, Anakin was holding the hilt of a lightsaber to her throat.

Belatedly, he reached for his own blade.

“Ah—don’t move.” The warning was almost playful. Obi-Wan felt the lightsaber on his belt detach, joined by Ahsoka’s twin blades in the air. There was something wrong with Anakin’s eyes.

With dawning horror, Obi-Wan watched the light blue fade, replaced by a cruel ochre rimmed in red like the lava of Mustafar. Anakin’s presence disappeared like the sun at night, becoming a black hole whose event horizon Obi-Wan had long passed.

“Lady Tano, pleased to meet you officially.”

Ahsoka was the first one to put the pieces together. _“Vader.”_

## ~~~~~~~~~~

When reports began appearing that there was a new Sith fighting on the front after Ventress had defected, the Council threw everything they had at discovering their identity.

Every lead turned up dead, and even Quinlan hadn’t been able to find a trace of the mysterious Apprentice before he’d arrived on the field. He’d been more of an enigma than _Maul,_ at the beginning of everything. 

The only thing the Jedi knew was his title. _Darth Vader_. He fought with devastating capability in Djem So, with the occasional Makashi flourish, and there were very rarely survivors to recount their experience with the Sith. Those that made it back to the Temple could only say that through the most intense duels, the Sith’s hood remained on and they’d used a Force trick to ensure their face was always cast in shadow. Banter was non-existent.

Obi-Wan remembered the testimonial of a Padawan to the Council. Still reeling from the death of her Master, the young Bothan’s voice shook as she identified the Sith as a humanoid male, but had been unable to give any notable features. _Force,_ he’d been so stupid.

Or--no, he just hadn’t _wanted_ to see.

Dozens of small moments, the unease that he’d always pushed away when Anakin looked oddly at him, the anger when they’d been introduced...but the warmth he’d felt was real too, and it had blinded him to the inconsistencies, small as they were.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka’s voice was venomous, fists clenched in rage. Her posture was tense the way Obi-Wan was accustomed to seeing before she leapt at a battalion of droids and demolished the lot, and the expression she wore wasn’t one he’d seen since Rex disappeared, a mix of resignation and fury at the sheer _audacity_ of the universe for daring to take something else from her.

“At your service,” Vader said through a smile. His eyes still hadn’t left Obi-Wan. “I thought this post would be dull, but you definitely found a way to liven it up. It was _so_ kind of Bail to introduce us.” His tone was lazy, but his hand didn’t waver. 

As the lightsabers settled on the Sith’s belt, a new pair of binders floated towards Obi-Wan. “If you don’t want a headless Padawan, be a good boy and put those on for me,” Anakin— _Vader_ purred.

“Master!” Ahsoka instinctually took a half-step towards him, but the _snap-hiss_ of the red blade’s ignition an inch away from her neck stopped her cold.

Obi-Wan reluctantly closed the first cuff and held back a flinch when the second one snapped shut on its own. His sense of the Force was deadened immediately, but it was almost worth it to escape Vader’s presence.

“Thank you. Now sit on the bench.” Vader turned Ahsoka with him as Obi-Wan walked across the room and lowered himself slowly to the hard metal surface. With his free hand, Vader pulled a small comm out of an inner pocket. Keying the mic, he said “Authorization besh-vev-osk-7-5-2-9. Mission objective complete.”

The voice that came from the other end was unmistakably a clone. [Roger. Stand by for extraction. About time, Vader.]

With a huff, Vader put the comm away. Drily, he said, “They’re a regular riot, I swear. It’s a match made in the Force, with all of you being so snippy.” Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan ignored him, but Vader didn’t seem bothered, continuing, “Look at it this way, you found your mole.”

When neither Jedi rose to the bait, Vader fell silent.

As they waited, Obi-Wan tried to reconcile the Anakin he knew with the description the broken Padawan had given the Council of a remorseless Sith, but he truly couldn’t.

The klaxon for an attack never came but Anakin’s eyes were locked on the door. Eventually, noise outside the door made the Sith tense slightly and a knock to the pattern of the clone’s non-verbal “all clear” that Obi-Wan had seen them tap on each other for good luck on dozens of worlds echoed in the room. It had never scared him before.

Vader opened the door with a gesture, and Obi-Wan heard Ahsoka gasp. He wasn’t much better. Familiar blue jaig eyes above a blank visor made him reel internally.

“Captain. Took you long enough.”

“Lord Vader. _You_ didn’t get all the shuttles.”

Vader’s laugh, normally a welcome sound, was chilling. “Well, my bad then. Stun them.” A bright flash, and Obi-Wan fell blessedly unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this one took a while, sorry. i'm still not completely happy with it but with obikin week ending i thought i should get it out.
> 
> everyone say hi ahsoka! bye ahsoka!
> 
> (please don't send me obi-wan's therapy bill, it's definitely more than I can afford.)


	7. A New Perspective

Vader watched the Stormtroopers grab the unconscious bodies of Kenobi and Tano, hefting them in a fireman’s carry.

Rex stood stock-still next to him and he could feel the anger radiating off the clone but he ignored it, staring after Kenobi as he was carried to the shuttle hidden in the dense Yavin foliage. For a moment he was savagely happy that someone felt worse about what just happened than he did, but it fizzled almost immediately. Rex is the only one of them that should feel like it was a betrayal.

He can’t help but wonder--if he’d ordered Rex to shoot to kill, would he have actually done it?

The silence was broken by the Captain inclining his head and muttering a quiet “Sir.” Vader took the hint and strode off after the white armor disappearing into the jungle.

His personal Lambda-class shuttle sat in a small clearing, painted in dark colors befitting his status. As he sat down, he ran a hand over the headrest of the captain’s seat, vacant as always. The men knew he always flew. The warmup sequence didn’t even take half his concentration, familiar as it was, and Vader felt himself slip into a rare moment of self-reflection. 

~~~~~~~~~

Conflicted emotions weren’t an uncommon occurrence, and though he knew Sidious delighted in twisting him around in circles, if Tyranus or Sidious knew how often he found himself hesitating before following orders he would never have been let off Serenno. It was the Krayt’s bargain--his freedom for others’.

Sidious was always pushing, trying to put him in positions where he’d fail just to have a reason to call him back to Coruscant. To his prison. Vader wasn’t stupid--infiltrating the Rebels had been too easy, and to his annoyance he’d _liked_ most of them, grandstanding leaders aside.

And then there was Kenobi.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi._

The Jedi’s bounty alone was worth more than the entire economy of Tatooine, and Tano’s wasn’t much lower.

When he'd met him, he’d expected either another stuffy Jedi Master, inflexible and pious like Windu, or a hypocrite like Krell or Offee. 

He’d mocked Windu with Ventress during the war, the two assassins watching the holonews between jobs and repeating scripted lines in sing-song voices while Vader seethed at the pretentious air of the Jedi Master. And Tyranus had set Offee’s Fall in motion with the ease of a puppet master. Neither gave Vader a high opinion of the Jedi Order, and certainly none of the Jedi he fought had been interesting enough to talk to, passive to the last against his blade.

But Kenobi...he’d been warm. Caring and courteous, to the point Vader often had the urge to shake him and demand he show something stronger than mild concern. In a desperate bid, he’d tried flirting, but it only backfired horribly as he realized how much he _liked_ the Jedi.

Even on the _Profundity,_ Vader had been charmed.

And then Yavin.

Organa had unknowingly sent Kenobi to a remote location, unguarded, with a Sith. 

It would have been the perfect time to strike--except Vader had hesitated. 

Later, he’d rationalized that if Kenobi had a base more Jedi would return, but it didn’t explain his initial reluctance to inform his Master.

And Vader found himself with a dilemma.

Tell Sidious and take the punishment for not returning with the Jedi immediately? Or wait, and hope for a miracle? (And if it granted him more time to figure out what made the Jedi tick, well, that was just a bonus.)

Lessons hard learned had kicked in, and Vader could feel the phantom ache of old scars. The desert of his childhood was unforgiving, but his Master was even moreso. He decided to wait.

When Leolev died, rendering him unable to continue sending his messages to Coruscant on a coded frequency, Vader took up the slack, trying not to think too closely about his reasons. The information steadily became more outlandish as he created Rebel cells on Hoth, Dagobah, and Tatooine itself, trying to buy more time on the jungle moon before the cell would have to scatter.

And between the time he spent flying with his carefully-selected squadron and the duties he’d taken up as a Commander, he trained with Kenobi.

It was so hard not to reach out with the Dark Side whenever he had a lesson, and he knew he faltered at first but he also knew emotions alone weren’t damning. Otherwise there would be no difference between his instinctive use on Tatooine and being a Sith Lord. 

Sometimes, Kenobi would watch him with knowing eyes. Vader was paranoid by nature and nurture, but as he relaxed around the Jedi, the Force whispered that not all was as it seemed around Kenobi. It was well concealed, and undoubtedly most of it lay behind his durasteel shields, but the familiar pull of the Dark sang to Vader as the rest of the Force did, quietly woven in the frustration and despair that seemed to make up half the Jedi’s soul.

Vader felt his struggle to stay in the Light, echoed by the locus of the Temples, long abandoned but familiar with the desperation of war. 

And the first time Kenobi had done katas with him--that had been a revelation.

Going back to basics had been frustrating, but then Kenobi had joined in. Vader kept his pace slow, the way the Jedi had shown him, and the ringing of the Force had grown louder and louder as they performed the kata in sync. By the end, the Force had been screaming in his head: _mineminemine **,**_ repeating over and over. Ithad been overwhelming. He’d stumbled, trying to keep the thoughts shielded and _hidden._ Kenobi almost ran him over with how close they’d been. Vader remembered the dim sunlight turning the Jedi’s hair a bright auburn, deep blue eyes focusing in an instant. For a moment, Vader couldn’t breathe.

If only he could have had the self-control to ignore his feelings, it would have been so easy to end his mission. Chrellis would have been the perfect opportunity, and no one would have suspected him in a mission where so many others had died--but. Kenobi hadn’t even hesitated to push him aside and put himself in the line of fire just to save him. He’d made light of it on the way to Nar Shaddaa but it had been--terrifying? exhilarating? He hadn’t known he could still care for other people enough for his breath to catch in his throat when he thought of Kenobi bleeding out on cold metal grating.

And the more time he’d spent with him, the more Vader came to appreciate the tactician, the warrior he’d been shaped into by three years of nonstop fighting. Even though he wasn’t close to his subordinates he took the time to eat in the mess hall when he could and never flaunted his position. Small things, but ones that created a true atmosphere of _we’re in this together._ And more than that, Vader came to hate the sad look in Kenobi’s eyes when he thought no one was watching.

Kenobi had a core of kyber, but he was exhausted. 

But he’d joined the Rebellion anyways, offered to teach who he thought was an inexperienced Force user how to control his power, and expected nothing in return.

No, that wasn’t quite right. It was as if Kenobi believed he didn’t _deserve_ anything in return.

Vader was intimately familiar with the particular brand of self-loathing Kenobi hid behind clever quips and banter. From word of a cell that never made it to Yavin to their disastrous first mission, the Jedi blamed himself for everything, and Vader would put chips on the odds that that included events stretching far beyond the Clone Wars.

Vader had spent ten years under Gardulla, and seven under Watto. More recently, he answered to a new Master who could command lightning and had controlled both sides of a conflict that spanned the galaxy he now _ruled_. And although Vader still hated his masters, past and present, far more, he could spare some emotion for the Jedi who’d made Kenobi like this.

If he’d found Kenobi on Nal Hutta or Tatooine, Vader knew he’d never have let him go. Their unacknowledged bond was proof enough of that. Thank the Force Kenobi had been so injured when he’d discovered it, or his cover would have blown. Kenobi seemed just as happy to ignore it as Vader was, and it made him glad and furious in turns. Even with Kenobi unconscious he didn’t dare do more than peek, the faintest shimmer between them like a promise.

The Force whispered to him. _Why do you have to give him up now?_

_Fear_.

Though he was lightyears away, the thought of Sidious’ cruelty sent a shudder down Vader’s spine. For him, it always came down to fear. It was the cold, draining feeling that sapped his strength. His anger burned white-hot and vicious, made him feel invincible, but his fear never failed to remind him who was really in charge.

Sidious spent equal time praising his potential and tearing him down, and just because he knew exactly what the old Sith was doing didn’t mean it wasn’t effective.

If Tyranus, for all that he was as cruel and power-hungry as their Master, couldn’t kill the wrinkled old man after decades as a Jedi _and_ Sith, Vader had no chance.

_You have the power._

That was true. But as he’d learned, power was nothing without knowledge.

In his mind Vader cursed Ventress for putting his position at risk. He’d sabotaged the communications array as soon as he’d been able, but it was already too late, and Organa tipped Kenobi off. The last months of leading the base in circles had been exhausting, and he’d been on the brink of collapse until the last transmission and then it had become panic.

When he intercepted the transmission Senator Amidala made about sending backup he’d lost all ability to reason. He could admit that. He really hadn’t meant to kiss Kenobi, but the thought of losing him so soon had been overwhelming and--well, he had been trained to follow his emotions.

[Unidentified shuttle, please state your authorization.]

Vader frowned, the message from the _Patriot_ breaking his train of thought. The dark gray cut into the black background space like a wound, the sharp profile a familiar, yet unsettling, shape. He was still used to the droid ships after being on assignment so long, and calling a Star Destroyer home base rankled.

Either it was a shorter jump than he remembered to leave the Yavin system or he’d been lost in thought for more than two hours. He keyed his mic and rattled off his personal identification.

“This is the shuttle _Viator,_ priority authorization resh-krill-aurek-8-3-6.”

[ _Viator,_ squawk 9036. Welcome back, Lord Vader.]

Vader let the clone in the co-pilot seat punch in the transponder code and confirm the clearance, focusing on making their landing as smooth as possible.

~~~~~~~~~

Consciousness was an unwelcome occurrence.

The familiar jostling as a ship left hyperspace was the first thing Obi-Wan registered as he became aware of his surroundings again.

His vision cleared, then his hearing. Rex was sitting across from him, blue markings making a mockery of Ahsoka’s montrals. He couldn’t look at his old Padawan, couldn’t see the anger and disappointment on her face because he’d let her down _again._

It seemed Vader was taking no chances with his new prisoners, Force-inhibitors still present and personal guards watching their every move. Obi-Wan could feel binders around his ankles. After a minute, he heard Ahsoka jangle the chains, likely just to annoy Appo, who was across from her. Neither clone reacted. Both sat ramrod straight, one hand on the butt of a blaster.

Even without the Force, Obi-Wan could guess how betrayed Ahsoka felt. She'd been lucky enough to get away from the 501st on Mandalore, only for the Captain they'd believed dead to be the one to finally catch her. Obi-Wan was just removed enough to wonder what had happened between then and now that would make Rex turn on Ahsoka. The two had been as close, if not closer than any other Jedi and their second-in-command, and Ahsoka was generally beloved by the men. Or so he'd thought. He'd even heard some of the 212th and 501st begin calling her their _eud vod_ towards the end of the war.

The Jedi and his former Padawan sat in tense silence until the telltale static of a hangar's shields crackled around the shuttle and they touched down gently. The hiss as the ramp lowered was loud in his ears.

Obi-Wan had to squint as the lights of the hangar flooded the small shuttle, ramp opening onto a familiar sight he'd hoped never to see again. If he ignored the troops in plain white armor and the TIEs on the deck, he could almost fool himself into thinking he was back on the _Negotia_ tor from an extended away mission. However, reality was quick to reassert itself.

Vader emerged from the cockpit, still wearing his Alliance-issued flight suit. The bright orange stood out in the dim lights of the shuttle, almost fluorescent. He brushed by Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, deftly dodging the foot she stuck out.

His only reaction was a quick, “See you both later. Captain, take them to the brig.”

Rex waited until the Sith was gone to release the bar holding Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to their seats, while the trooper that had been co-pilot and Appo trained their blasters on the Jedi.

Without any other options for the moment, both Jedi shuffled out of the transport into the hangar. Their escort increased by a dozen troopers with a gesture from Appo, and the strange group made its way to the detention center.

To Obi-Wan's disappointment but not surprise, he and Ahsoka were placed in different cells. Though both were still restrained and Force-blind, they could likely manage a jailbreak if they were together. The only problem was, Rex and Appo knew that.

The cell design hadn’t changed since his last foray on an _Indictor_ class ship, and he sat on the hard bunk, letting his head rest against the back wall. With his feet bound he couldn’t sit in his preferred position for meditation but he let his eyes fall shut again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Enough time passed that Obi-Wan had been given a meal before footsteps stopped outside his cell. Obi-Wan had already been watching the door, imagining how good it would feel to blow it open and trying not to think about how he’d been so wrong about Anakin, but he knew the crumpling of the cell’s camera wasn’t his fault. A few chirps from the keypad and a soft _click_ announced his company.

Vader shuffled inside and crossed his arms over his chest. He had changed sometime between the shuttle and now, dressed in black robes that looked so much like a Jedi’s Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe.

“How much of it was a lie?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help the question, the sense of _hurt_ overwhelming all the training he’d had. He didn’t expect a reply. If this was an interrogation, he wouldn’t be the one asking questions.

But Ana- _Vader_ surprised him, staying against the wall and answering slowly. “Less than you're probably thinking. I really was a slave until I was 17. When Dooku was making a deal with Jabba for the Hyperspace lanes, and he happened to see me racing. The next thing I knew he'd killed Watto and I was on my way to Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan nodded silently. Vader continued, unprompted.

“Really, the story I gave you just ended before anything interesting happened. I’d planned to race until I had enough to free me and my mom, and then I’d race just for the fun of it.” The Sith laughed bitterly. “Sidious had other plans, I guess.”

Unable to stop himself, Obi-Wan ventured, “I know you hate them. Sidious and Tyranus. Why are you helping them?”

Vader’s face blanked, and Obi-Wan would bet he’d closed himself off in the Force as well. Silence fell and Obi-Wan was about to try a different question when Vader shifted on his feet, opening and closing his mouth. He finally blew out a long breath and looked over Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “My mother used to tell me fear would keep me alive.” Vader hesitated, an odd half-smile playing on his lips.

When he didn’t continue, Obi-Wan took a chance and spoke up. “And?”

“She was wrong.” Vader’s eyes flashed.

When Obi-Wan stayed silent, he snapped.

“You don’t _understand_. The way of the Sith is power. I _will_ kill them. Eventually. When I kill my Masters, _I’ll_ be Emperor. I’ll have the power to do anything _I_ want.”

Even without the Force, it rang hollow to Obi-Wan’s ears. “And what _do_ you want? To kill your Masters and then take an apprentice who will one day kill you?”

Vader’s eyes were haunted. He didn’t answer.

“Anakin.”

Vader’s gaze skipped around the sparse cell, refusing to make eye contact with the Jedi.

“Anakin, what do you want?”

The Sith didn’t answer, leaving in a swirl of black robes, and Obi-Wan was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we finally get Anakin's pov! Or should I say Vader? tbh if he seems at all competent it's an accident on his part. bets on how coruscant is going to go for everyone?


	8. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the title says.

Once Vader was gone, Obi-Wan slumped against the wall at his back. The Destroyer he was on was most likely on a direct course to Coruscant. If he'd ever had any chance of escape it was long gone, probably from the moment he’d met the Sith.

Although it was far from his first time in captivity, this time there was a sense of foreboding he just couldn’t shake. The gray walls of his cell seemed to get smaller with every breath, so he closed his eyes and tried to meditate the time away. Obi-Wan had always thought the worst part of being imprisoned was the waiting. At least on the shuttle he’d been unconscious. 

Vader never returned to talk again, but he wasn’t sure whether it was because he’d managed to strike a nerve or because Vader had been called to report to his Master.

Obi-Wan didn’t know how much time had passed the next time he opened his eyes, but the lighting in the cell had gone to half-strength, indicating it had been at least a few hours. A strange shadow on the floor caught his eye, and when he glanced over he saw the shattered pieces of the cell’s camera were still littering the floor.

Maybe that chance of escape wasn't completely gone. Standing up, Obi-Wan set to work on his cuffs. Fortunately, all of the time he'd spent as a prisoner in various circumstances had given him a thorough education on the best ways to shake handcuffs, even Force-blind. He took a piece of metal from the casing of the camera, working it into the crack of the casing that housed the electronics.

Folding his arms up to his face was the only way to see what he was doing so he craned his neck to see past the bulky restraints. His wrist cramped from the strange angle he'd twisted it into to reach the panel, but there was no telling how much time he had left before a patrol came around--but perhaps they just thought Vader had wanted privacy to kill him. After a few minutes of furious stabbing, the casing popped open and he sighed in relief.

The tips Vader gave him on the _Rixa_ about avoiding electrocution popped into his head. Obi-Wan grit his teeth as he reached into the panel and tugged on the wires that controlled the locking mechanism, stripping them clean out of the cuffs. 

A couple hard yanks on the locking mechanism made it release with a slight grind, and the Force came rushing back with its usual welcome. 

Obi-Wan grinned.

The shackles on his ankles were much easier to take care of with his hands free, and he took a moment to stretch before walking over to the door. 

There was no window to the hall, but he hadn’t felt anyone but Ahsoka on the deck. He considered the door.

When they had been fighting the Separatists, there weren't many viable prisoners. Droids were cannon fodder, and very rarely did a true Separatist commander meet the Jedi on the field. Even Dooku or his assassins were spotted more frequently. So of two unlikely options, engineers had done their best to prepare for either, and certain anti-Force measures were taken. If the door was simply blown open it would raise alarms all over the ship. If it was opened without the proper code, the same. But Obi-Wan had spent over three years on these ships, and there was nothing he didn’t know about them.

The door slid open with a hiss.

Obi-Wan nudged the cameras he could see away from his and Ahsoka's cells and walked further into the brig. He stopped in front of a cell almost half the deck length away where her presence was strongest and tried to picture the placement of the camera inside. After a moment he heard a _crunch_ which he took to mean his guess was right. Hopefully the officers on duty would assume it was Vader again.

When he opened the door to Ahsoka’s cell only the warning of the Force gave him the edge needed to dodge his Padawan as she came barreling out. She stopped herself before colliding with the opposite wall and turned, baring her fangs. Even with the chains on her legs, she was extremely agile.

“Well hello to you too!”

“Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka froze, surprise flashing across her face.

“It seems I beat you to escaping again.” He stepped closer, prying the panel on the Force-suppressing cuffs open and deactivating them.

As Ahsoka took care of getting them off, Obi-Wan knelt to get rid of the ankle restraints. From above, he heard Ahsoka joking. “This does not put you ahead.”

He straightened up with a grin. “You’re right. I already was.”

“What? No way.” Free, Ahsoka began walking down the hallway. Obi-Wan followed, still smiling, redirecting cameras as they went.

They let the banter peter off as they approached the end of the hall, crouching to stay at least partially out of sight of the officers at the console. Neither of them were clones, and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged a glance that was equally amused and annoyed. Their own men would have noticed them by now, but for now it seemed they would fall under the dubious protection of inattentive deck officers. Ahsoka elbowed him and pointed at her head meaningfully. Obi-Wan nodded and stood up suddenly, putting on his most charming smile. Both guards startled, going for their blasters. Obi-Wan held his hands up by his head and gave them a chuckle.

“Gentlemen, there’s no need for those.”

“Surrender now!” The taller man was brandishing his blaster more like a club than the projectile weapon it was, and Obi-Wan had to suppress an annoyed eye roll. He felt Ahsoka stand behind him and hold her hands out in a gesture of peace.

Keeping his voice calm, he continued. “Gentlemen, please, there’s been a misunderstanding. We defected with Lord Vader from the rebels. We were placed here temporarily because of fear of that information spreading, but now that Lord Vader is convinced of your loyalty he’s summoned us to his quarters. The only true rebel that arrived is in cell 187. You’re to guard that cell personally.”

Sputtering, the taller officer looked at the monitors. “There’s no one in that cell.”

This time, Obi-Wan didn’t bother containing his annoyance. “If you didn’t have the clearance to know there was someone in that cell, do you think a simple image loop is beyond Lord Vader?”

“Then you’ll wait while we contact Lord Vader to confirm,” the shorter man interjected. His grip on his blaster was much steadier.

Obi-Wan smiled again. “Of course, but you really needn’t. He’s already given you the codes authorizing the change.” While both men were looking at him, Obi-Wan waved his hand, pushing the conviction that they’d already been contacted towards them. Both of their eyes glazed, and the taller man even nodded slightly. Obi-Wan tilted his head towards their console. “If you look at your terminal, you’ll see the order right there.” There was nothing on the terminal but whatever banal report they’d been working on for Vader, but both men looked at their stations and read whatever was there. With another hand-wave, Obi-Wan gave them another nudge. “Everything seems to be in order.”

The shorter man echoed his words back. “Everything seems to be in order.”

“You’ll come with us to confirm the prisoner of course.” Obi-Wan stood to the right side of the corridor and Ahsoka moved to the left. 

“Of course.” Both officers were thoroughly confused, but moved away from the console. Obi-Wan nodded his head to the hallway and they passed the Jedi, walking further into the brig than either he or Ahsoka had been. The shorter officer punched in the door code and stared into the empty cell.

“Hey--”

Ahsoka pulled the officers’ blasters and comms to her in an instant, while Obi-Wan Force-pushed both men inside the cell. Obi-Wan was about to close the door when he eyed the shorter man again. “Sir I’m going to need your clothes.”

“Rebel scum!”

Ahsoka pointed a blaster at him. “He wasn’t asking.”

“I refuse! You’d have to take my uniform from my corpse.”

Obi-Wan sighed, and Ahsoka fired a shot just above his head. The man froze, along with his companion. 

“I _said_ he wasn’t asking.”

“Okay. Fine.”

The man stripped down to his underwear with surprising speed, and Obi-Wan sensed his intent the instant before a boot came sailing at his head. He caught it with the Force and set it down at his own feet with a frown. Looking over at the taller officer, he said, “I think I’ll need your boots.”

The officer didn’t give any protest, and the shorter one gave him a dirty look. Soon there was a small pile of clothes at Obi-Wan’s feet that he gathered with the Force, and backing away from the cell, he shattered the camera before closing the door. “We’ll be going now. Your Lord thanks you for your _diligent_ service to the Empire.”

“Lord Vader is going to kill you!” The shout was muffled, but still audible through the durasteel.

Obi-Wan shook his head. Moving back towards the console area, he and Ahsoka ducked into his old cell while he changed and she took the inoperative cuffs from the floor. 

When he finished adjusting the hat, she gestured for him to twirl and he obliged, taking the scrutinization. He came to a stop and held his hands out to the side. Ahsoka nodded with a smirk. “You’d make a striking officer of the Imperial Navy if you really tried.”

Obi-Wan made a face. “I’d rather wear Cody’s idea of armor again than put up with this and you know it, Ahsoka.” Ahsoka’s snort was muffled but it made Obi-Wan grin as they walked out of the cell towards the turbolift. 

In the console room, they paused a moment to make sure the screens weren’t displaying anything out of the ordinary and Ahsoka spoke up. “Obi-Wan.”

“Hm?”

“We’re in hyperspace.”

Obi-Wan cursed in his head for a moment, running through various scenarios before sighing. “We’ll have to split up. If you can get a shuttle I can get to the engine room.”

“Right.”

A careful hand on her elbow and a general pulse of _nothing to see here_ got them onto a hangar deck. Once out of sight, Ahsoka shucked the cuffs, kicking them into a corner.

They split up when they came to the end of the hallway, but the first hint of blue made Obi-Wan drag Ahsoka behind a wall, waiting for the trooper to pass. Ahsoka shook him off quickly but waited a moment, eyebrow markings scrunched as she searched her surroundings. She shook her head, and she and Obi-Wan made eye contact before she bolted off to the hangar. 

Obi-Wan turned to the hallway, making his way to the engine room.

Nobody paid any attention to another harried deck officer ordered to do some menial chore on the lower decks.

Once he was there, it was easy enough to mind-trick His Majesty’s Finest into letting him into the engine room, but as he stepped inside, the Force shivered in warning. Obi-Wan frowned, trying to feel what was wrong.

Stretching his awareness out, he looked for his old Padawan.

 _Ahsoka in the hangar now, the nearby officers, and further, a knot of familiar signatures. Rex._ He felt angry, and out of habit Obi-Wan searched for the cause. _There._ Then something _clicked_ and suddenly Rex was the last thing on his mind.

## ~~~~~~~~~~~

Vader stood on the bridge, eyes unfocused into hyperspace. His bad mood was obvious to the rest of the bridge, and only his Captain was brave--or foolish--enough to stand near him. Most of his focus was on his deck crew, using the Force to listen in on conversations, which were always more unguarded when he seemed to be preoccupied. 

Today's gossip was taken up by his return with possible Jedi, rumors about their whereabouts and how he'd captured two at once at the forefront.

Of course, only the crew he'd called to Yavin IV knew the truth, and the remnants of the 501st would die before sharing any information with the conscripted Stormtroopers or natural-born officers.

Watching the pit crew in the reflection of the transparisteel, Vader saw the nervous glances his way before the Navy’s finest returned to their gossip. The rest was all standard shipside topics, unchanging from the Rebellion to the Imperial Navy. He could roll his eyes at the lack of professionalism in His Majesty’s Imperial Navy but shoved that thought as deep as the rest.

When the eyes on the back of his neck began making his temper flare up, he thought about visiting the 501st bunks to see if Rex had forgiven him yet. He almost smiled at the thought. Rex definitely hadn’t. But the clones were far better company than the bridge officers and if nothing else, they’d say what they were thinking to his face.

Mind made up, Vader turned to the man on his left. Though the Captain was looking up at him, he felt secure in the knowledge that his face remained firmly in shadow.

"Captain Ozzel, you have the bridge."

The man nodded politely, following Vader to the main console and taking up position as Vader swept out of the room.

One perk of being the highest-ranking person in any given room was how quickly people moved out of his way. Vader cut through the traffic in the halls in a beeline to the nearest turbolift, which emptied swiftly when it arrived. No one attempted to join him.

The ride to the hangars was quick, and Vader strode out of the lift towards the 501st’s chosen berth. It was as far from the other troopers’ bunks as it was possible to be on a Star Destroyer. The pilots didn’t seem to bother them as much, but it was likely because both groups were as insular as the other.

Vader ignored the deck officers that snapped to attention as he passed the open bay. The first hall after the hangar, he keyed in the only code on board that hadn’t changed in his time away. As always, he pretended not to know the numbered keys corresponded to a particularly foul curse in Mando’a. It wasn’t like anyone would call him on it.

The door slid open as he stepped inside and closed with a _whoosh_. In the half-lit room, bunks lined the walls, off-duty clones stripped down to their underarmor, playing cards or watching holovids.

“What in Sith hells are you here for, Vader?”

The call carried from the back of the room, and for the first time in several hours, a smile pulled at the corner of Vader’s mouth. He walked further inside the 501st’s quarters until he got to Rex’s bunk and leaned against the side, crossing his arms. From this angle he could barely see the scar above Rex’s temple. “To get Kenobi and Tano’s lightsabers from you, of course. No sense in waiting for them to make a sudden appearance in the brig.”

The Captain laughed, but Vader could hear the edge of anger in his voice. Rex set his playing cards down before looking up at Vader. “Don’t tempt me.”

Vader took the three lightsabers that he’d left on the shuttle from the bunk, clipping them all to his belt. When he finished, Rex was still glaring at him so he huffed. “You know why it had to be you.”

“No I don’t. My best guess was actually that you just wanted to fuck with Tano.”

Vader could sense how all the other troopers perked up at the name, but none of them moved a muscle, pretending he hadn’t just upended the casual air of the evening. He flicked his wrist dismissively. “I was undercover. I couldn’t have just anyone picking up a random rebel and two _Jedi_.” Rex stiffened but Vader wasn’t done yet. “Maybe it was because I knew you hadn’t changed your personal comm code since the war.”

“So that was a _punishment?_ ”

“You can’t possibly believe was stupid enough to buy your excuse that Tano ‘wasn’t a Jedi’ on Mandalore.”

Rex yelled, “I didn’t think I _needed_ an excuse, considering it was your fault to begin with!”

Vader snarled, ready to remind Rex that he’d chosen his brothers over the Jedi before, but something in the Force _twanged_. The bond he’d unwittingly created with Kenobi shivered as he felt the Jedi’s presence. He pushed off the bunk, turning towards the door. His hand dropped to his lightsaber. “Rex.”

Rex obviously recognized the change in tone and was next to Vader in an instant. When he spoke, all the anger was gone, pushed aside for the moment. “Sir.”

“Comm whoever’s in the hangar and tell them to shoot all the shuttles’ control panels, then get a squad in there. _Stun only._ And get me some binders.”

The Captain raised his comm to his mouth and began listing orders rapid fire while the rest of the men strapped their plassteel armor on. Vader bolted for the door, keying his own comm on the way. Someone pressed a set of binders into his hand as he ran, and he shoved them in a pouch on his belt.

“Captain Ozzel, come in.”

The man answered promptly, calls from Vader took priority. “My Lord?”

“Raise the alarm and run a quiet sweep of the engine room and all the hangars. Report any unusual activity to me immediately.” Vader paused at an intersection, trying to pinpoint where either Force user was. 

Ozzel interrupted his search, his comm crackling out, “Is there anything in particular I should be looking for?”

 _“Anything.”_ Vader heard the mic click again before Ozzel seemed to rethink asking another stupid question.

Vader grit his teeth. Tano was a lesser priority, and he knew if he had to make a choice, he would let her go. Rex was only so pliable when it came to his Commander. If the 501st were left unsupervised and Kenobi actually took them out of hyperspace, it was very possible he’d arrive on Coruscant with only one prize. Stretching out with his frustration and anger, he focused on the fact that Kenobi couldn’t completely shield from him with their bond, and he stalked down the hallway to the engine room.

## ~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan was nearly to the main hyperdrive engine when the throaty humof a lightsaber caught his attention. Aware that Vader could have attacked already, he turned slowly to find the Sith standing a few feet away, head cocked to the side.

“And here I thought you’d have the sense to stay in your cell.”

Obi-Wan made himself lose some of the tension in his stance, letting his shoulders slump slightly. “And I thought you might have left that camera down on purpose. More the fool I, I suppose.” He could see nothing beneath the hood of Vader’s robe.

Vader snorted. “Yeah. And I _suppose_ you were just lost in the direction of the engine room in an Imperial uniform?”

“Quite right.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but give his most charming smile. “So if you’ll excuse me…” he waved a hand behind himself to the hyperdrive.

“I’m sorry. But I can’t let you do that, Ben.”

Obi-Wan searched for Anakin’s eyes beneath the hood, letting his smile drop. “And why not? Your Master isn’t here. You could let Ahsoka and I leave--hells, you could come with us. Just be Anakin Skywalker.”

He knew he’d mis-stepped when Vader took a step closer and his lightsaber came up to a guard position. “And who are _you_ to decide that? Who said I _want_ to be some nobody in a pathetic sinking ship like the Alliance, trying to bring back a system that never worked to begin with?”

Vader’s anger was roiling between them, drawing Obi-Wan into the argument. He ignored the lightsaber to lean closer. _“You did!_ Every time you could have called down the entire army to Yavin but didn’t, every time you helped us, you decided to betray your Master.”

Vader must have dropped the Force illusion, because Obi-Wan could suddenly see his face. His golden eyes were blazing with fury, red almost seeming to move around the edges of his irises like they were about to catch fire.

“Do you want to know something?” His voice was quiet in the way that said Obi-Wan would learn whether he wanted to or not. “Have you ever heard of Mos Epsa?” Obi-Wan shook his head slowly. “Of course you wouldn't have. It doesn't _exist_ anymore,” Vader snarled. “Slavers, freedmen, slaves--I killed them all for my Master. All for a _crystal_.” He smiled, but his eyes stayed hard as kyber. He continued casually, “Dooku seemed so angry when my Master gave it to me, but it’s not like he hadn’t given his other Padawan’s lightsabers away.” Vader flicked the hand holding his saber, drawing Obi-Wan’s attention to it.

Obi-Wan felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. His Grandmaster had only taken two Padawans during his time with the Jedi. 

The hilt was unfamiliar but underneath the casing and the screams of the crystal, he still felt a resonance that he’d only felt in the presence of his Master.

That was Qui-Gon’s kyber crystal.

Whether it was the bond with Vader stoking his emotions or his own fury at the desecration of the last piece of Qui-Gon left in the galaxy come to a boiling point, Obi-Wan couldn’t help it as he launched himself at Vader.

In some very distant part of his mind he knew that it was stupid, practically downright suicidal to launch himself at a Sith without so much as a knife, but the last bit of logic he posessed was overwhelmed with rage. So it was a surprise when Vader’s lightsaber didn’t come down on his neck, or even his leg. Instead, the Sith met him with fists, and they rolled to the deck.

Obi-Wan was unused to fighting with his emotions, but Vader had very clearly been looking forward to this. There was a fierce joy that rose to meet his anger in the Force, but Obi-Wan couldn’t focus on deciphering Vader’s emotions unless he wanted to lose very quickly.

Vader was much faster than his size would indicate, and of the two, far better prepared. Obi-Wan only got a couple punches in before Vader kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over with a wheeze. 

He tucked and tried to kick out, but Vader was too close and blocked it easily, shoving Obi-Wan away.

Obi-Wan stumbled a few steps back and noticed the lightsabers on Vader’s belt. Close quarters weren’t ideal but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

Throwing out a hand, he called his saber to him.

It came off of Vader’s belt but froze as Vader noticed what he was doing and tried to force it back. 

When Obi-Wan realized Vader was too strong to overpower, so he lunged for the hilt, igniting it as Vader forced the tip down.

_Pain._

The burning sensation rocked through Sith and Jedi alike, memories of _punishment/training/practice_ mixing until neither could tell who was feeling what.

It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize that the pain wasn’t actually his, but as he stared at the burn mark on the side of Vader’s leg, he missed the elbow that came down on his head.

## ~~~~~~~~~~~

Vader collapsed to the floor with Kenobi, his leg unable to support the weight of two fully-grown men.

He gave the unconscious Jedi a glare before pulling his hands behind his back and cuffing them together. They weren’t Force-suppressant so he’d have to keep an eye on the Jedi, but at least he was somewhat restrained.

Gritting his teeth, he peeled back his robes from the burn. Kenobi had been more resourceful than he’d thought, and he’d certainly paid the price. Luckily, the burn was more of a graze, and with some bacta he’d be good as new. It would be far from Kix’s first time treating lightsaber burns.

Vader sat with Kenobi’s torso covering his legs, catching his breath. He returned the Jedi’s lightsaber to his belt and pulled out his comm.

“Rex, send a couple men to the engine room--and some bacta.”

“Sure.” The Captain’s tone was ice cold. Vader was pretty sure he was just going to send the two closest Stormtroopers and whatever med kit they happened to have.

“Has there been any word on Tano?”

“Cameras have her entering the main hangar, but they lost her when the general alarm went off.”

“Well just keep her there for a minute.” He called his lightsaber to his hand from where it had rolled when he’d dropped it. As always, it felt slightly warm in his hand. He thought about why he’d told Kenobi about how he’d earned the crystal. He’d just needed Obi-Wan to _hurt_ , for his questions, for his earnestness, for his stupid blue eyes that seemed so kind but didn’t understand that Vader was _Sidious’_.

He looked down at the unconscious Jedi and sighed. Kenobi’s questions still rang in his mind but there was too much to do to reflect on why they resonated so much with him. Maybe it was just as inexplicable as their bond. 

Like why he hadn’t pushed Kenobi off his lap.

Vader sat in the hallway until the men Rex sent arrived and helped him to his feet. Both had the blue paint that marked them as members of the 501st, and Anakin sorted their presences in the Force.

“Fives. Echo. I thought you would stay with Rex.”

Echo snorted, the sound coming out oddly through the helmet. “He wanted us away from Ahsoka. Worried about what she would do. Which is fair, I guess.”

Next to him, Fives nodded. As Vader leaned on Echo, Fives bent down to replace the binders with a Force-suppressant pair.

Echo gave him a bacta patch that Vader stuck over the burn on his leg, sighing at the cool feel of the gel. He gave it a moment before stretching his leg out and putting some weight on it. It wasn’t perfect, but he could walk, so he ordered the troopers to grab Kenobi and head to the hangar. “And if Rex argues, I’m right here.”

Echo laughed as they walked out of the engine room, stepping over the deck officer’s corpse.

## ~~~~~~~~~~~

 _At least he’s alive._

It wasn’t the most positive thought, but it was a common one, resurrected from the Clone Wars.

Ahsoka watched an unconscious Obi-Wan get dragged into the hangar between two troopers with unfamiliar blue paint, black eye blooming around his right eye and hands cuffed behind his back. Vader was walking behind the trio, limping. Ahsoka smiled grimly. At least her old Master had given the Sith hell.

The group stopped in the middle of the hangar and Vader lit his saber, holding the tip near the back of Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Tano!” His voice carried in the hangar, even into the cockpit of the ship she’d holed up in when the alarms went off. “Come out. There’s no way for you to escape.” She glanced longingly at the console of the shuttle and sighed. That much was true.

Using the Force to project her voice into the hangar, she replied, “You won’t kill him.” However turbulent the Force was, Ahsoka could still read it. Strange as it seemed, she could feel the truth ring in that statement. The Sith casually moved his lightsaber from Obi-Wan’s neck to hover above his shoulder.

“You’re right. But he doesn’t need to be in one piece to get to our destination.”

Ahsoka flinched as she read the truth in that as well. There was nothing to be gained from a game of tooka and tooke-mouse, so she left the pilot’s seat and opened the ship. She walked slowly, keeping her hands above her head, and knelt on the rough grating at the top of the ramp.

Hands that were gentler then she’d been expecting restrained her hands behind her back, but being frog-marched by two of her 501st to a cell was a different kind of pain.

## ~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan woke back where he started. It was a bitter feeling compounded by the fact that he seemed to have a raging headache.

Though the Force was muffled again, Obi-Wan did his best to shore up his mental shields. He imagined walls surrounding his mind that excluded the bond that had somehow snuck past his defenses. Thinking of the bond led to thinking about Vader.

The Sith had treated their fight more like a spar. Even with his lightsaber in hand he hadn’t taken the obvious route to end it. All Obi-Wan could think of was Anakin’s excitement working on katas in the jungle, all eager enthusiasm. His anger had seemed almost like a reflex, a denial of his shaky loyalty to Palpatine.

Eventually, he forced his thoughts away from the aggravating Sith and tried to meditate. With his practice meditating and sleeping anywhere from the war, he was fairly successful. None of the men on duty bothered him.

Time passed at a crawl, and Obi-Wan had counted ten meals with an estimated one meal per day, but eventually the persistent hum of hyperdrive faded and Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his back. Coruscant. He distracted himself by imagining the controlled chaos on the bridge as the logistical nightmare of bringing a Star Destroyer into the orbit of a planet as populated as Coruscant played out.

A dark figure at his door broke his train of thought.

“The Emperor commands your presence.”

Vader blended into the shadows of the corridor and Obi-Wan saw the faintest tremble in Vader’s leg as he stood at attention, but even the slightest concern on his face was enough to harden the Sith’s presence.

At least Vader waited for him to stand on his own. 

He shuffled to the door and Vader waited for him to exit before following. There were two Stormtroopers in plain white armor in front of him, and he let himself follow them on autopilot.

He was almost glad for the Force-dampening effects of the cuffs when they passed Ahsoka’s cell, knowing that she wouldn’t feel his death.

Even though she wouldn’t hear him, he pressed a brief _I’m sorry_ towards where their bond sat in his mind, quieted.

When they reached the hangar, Obi-Wan looked around for any of the 501st, but didn’t see so much as a flash of blue. The shuttle he was led to was pitch black and made the intimidating lambda silhouette look sharper, somehow. Ominous.

He was strapped into a seat between the troopers and Vader passed him to take the controls. The ride was as smooth as he’d come to expect from the Sith, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think back to the first time he’d seen Anakin fly. The _joy_ he’d felt as the headhunter screamed past the bridge of the _Profundity_ had been what truly convinced him to go talk to Anakin. By comparison, this flight was boring, even taking into account what it was bringing him closer to.

They set down with only the slightest of pressure on the landing gear, and Vader was back in the main area to unchain Obi-Wan from the seat.

The only time Obi-Wan faltered was when he saw the ramp open on the landing pad. From the Senate’s vantage point he could see the banners emblazoned with the Imperial Cog fluttering from the Temple’s spires and dozens of construction speeders moving like a swarm of Geonosian drones.

He felt Vader’s hand on his shoulder, almost comforting for a moment before he was pushed along. The chains binding his feet together were long enough for him to move normally, and Obi-Wan walked beside Vader in silence. Vader’s tremble had further worsened to a limp, but it wasn’t stopping him from setting a quick pace through the halls.

The turbolift to the upper floors of the Senate was enough to give Obi-Wan vertigo. As it came to a stop, the troopers stayed in the lift and Vader pulled him towards the door of the main audience chamber. Obi-Wan was distantly grateful that he was not being led to the Senate floor.

A scarlet-cloaked guard hit a panel somewhere behind them and Obi-Wan took a steadying breath as the massive doors cycled open.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Shades drawn over the large window of the normally-welcoming chamber cast the whole hall in shadow. Vader led him confidently down the center, until he could see the hunched figure sitting on a massive throne atop a raised dias. Someone was standing on the right of the throne, and it wasn’t until they were within spitting distance Obi-Wan recognized his Grandmaster.

Dooku looked worn down, something burning in his eyes that Obi-Wan had never seen before. Perhaps it was his sanity.

Obi-Wan watched as Vader knelt before the cloaked figure with a sinking feeling.

“Rise, my friend. You’ve done well.” With a gesture, Palpatine summoned the Sith back to him.

The younger Sith stood and climbed up the steps to Palpatine, pulling something from his robe. “His lightsaber, my Master.” His head tilted to the side, and Obi-Wan could imagine the cheeky grin that accompanied his next words, “although Lord Tyranus may wish to hold it to prevent any more...accidents.”

Dooku’s lip curled in anger and Vader placed the lightsaber on the arm of Palpatine’s throne before moving to stand on the other side, facing Obi-Wan once more. His face was cast in shadow by his hood, completely inscrutable.

Obi-Wan ignored Palpatine as long as possible but when the Sith’s fingers closed around the hilt of his lightsaber he couldn’t help the flex of his own hand.

“Ah, Master Kenobi.” Palpatine’s familiar greeting as he casually fondled his lightsaber sent anger coursing through him as he remembered hearing the same words before briefings and missions.

The old Sith’s lips quirked up at the rush of emotion. “Where are my manners.” The binders opened with a _click_ and fell to the floor, barely missing Obi-Wan’s toes, and the chains around his ankles chimed as they fell to the tile. Off-balance, he folded his arms on instinct, searching for flowing sleeves that weren’t there. He quickly corrected, simply crossing his arms, but the small smile on Palpatine’s face said that the motion was noticed. “I am...sorry that we could not give you more _familiar_ accommodations, but alas, the construction is not yet finished on my palace,” he sighed. His smirk hadn’t faded at all, and Obi-Wan’s fists clenched, rumpling the uniform he was still wearing.

He kept his head down and silence fell over the hall as Obi-Wan waited for Palpatine to continue talking. When it became obvious that he wouldn’t be the first to speak, the Sith leaned forward in the throne to taunt him.

“No clever words from The Negotiator?”

Not for him. Turning to Dooku, Obi-Wan let himself smirk, glancing meaningfully at the Sith’s gloved hands. “Count. It's been a while. How are you?”

To his surprised delight, on Palpatine’s left he heard a soft snort from Vader, quickly stifled.

“No worse than you left me, _Kenobi,”_ the Count snarled.

The Emperor leaned forward, drawing his attention by force. “The last of your vaunted Jedi Order, alone in the galaxy. There could be a space for you in my Empire yet. I feel your rage, your hate. Strike one of my apprentices down and take their place.” He grinned and spread his hands to either side, indicating the figures that flanked him like statues. “You already look the part,” he cajoled. Obi-Wan scowled before Palpatine continued, looking away from Dooku back to the base of the dias. “You came so close on Mustafar, surely you could best Tyranus again?”

Obi-Wan didn’t rise to the bait, keeping cutting words firmly behind closed lips.

“Or Vader? surely his betrayal must sting. You certainly thought you had him under your thumb, didn't you? It must have been such a disappointment to learn differently." Obi-Wan shook his head slightly in denial, and sensing weakness, the Sith simply kept talking, cajoling words pricking at his mind like needles. "Are you resigned to your fate, like your Master Yoda? He must have known he was abandoning you, when he came to die at my hand.”

He knew his slight shiver of anger wouldn’t be missed, but he couldn’t help it. The bloodless mouth kept moving, but he didn’t hear another word until Palpatine’s tone changed to a sickly sweet mimicry of the voice he’d used as the Chancellor--always so willing to listen to a young Knight’s concerns, especially after the tragic death of his Master while saving his home planet from invasion. It even managed to bring his gaze up to meet Sidious’ for the first time.

“What do you say, Master Jedi? Take your pick. Kill Vader or Tyranus, or be slaughtered where you stand.”

Keeping his voice even was a struggle, but he managed a fair approximation of his usual serene composure in the certainty with which he replied. 

“I will never serve you.”

The Emperor’s face twisted in rage and it seemed the air was sucked from the hall. Static built in the Force as Sidious raised his hands and lighting crackled through the air. Obi-Wan was too slow to dodge the blaze of light and was engulfed in pain, the _crack_ of electricity seeking ground the only sound in his ears.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“If you will not surrender, you will die!”

His Master’s voice sounded as though it came through a long tunnel, or was a mile away in a sandstorm.

Vader couldn’t tear his eyes away from the Jedi on the floor, writhing in pain as lightning coursed through his body. He felt like he was separated from his body, a step removed. Even Kenobi’s screaming was distant.

Staring at Kenobi, some long-ignored voice began whispering.

His Master cackled as Kenobi howled, and he glanced over to Tyranus. Kenobi was his _Grandpadawan,_ by the Jedi’s own admission. The closest thing Kenobi had to family left in the galaxy.

Vader tried to see any glimpse of regret in Dooku’s eyes. Before Mustafar, all Tyranus could say about Kenobi was how much better than Vader he was, how his _legacy_ lived on in the Jedi, but all he saw now was the same smug satisfaction from Tatooine as he watched Anakin grieve for his mother. It seemed Tyranus could forgive Kenobi anything--except actually striking him.

_What do you want, Anakin?_

Anger, deep and hot, struck him down to the core.

Betrayed and locked up by Vader, Kenobi had still cared. Cared enough to call Vader _Anakin,_ like it made a difference. And Tyranus simply _didn’t_ anymore. If he’d ever had any claim to the Jedi, it was long gone.

Sidious ended the stream of lightning, and Vader saw the smoke rising from Kenobi’s clothes out of the corner of his eye. Whatever Windu had done before Dooku arrived to aid his Master had been severe enough to keep Sidious from simply frying the Jedi.

Vader turned to look back at Kenobi, and his Master sat back on his throne for a moment. “Any last words, Jedi? I could yet be lenient.”

His Master would never. He had his toy, and was enjoying playing with it before he broke it. Sidious would never deny himself the satisfaction of killing a Jedi now that he’d started.

Kenobi lay panting on the cold tile that must have been so familiar to him. He coughed before lifting his eyes to Sidious, mouthing something. Vader’s heart sunk to his stomach, hoping that Kenobi wasn’t truly falling for the ruse. His Master would love it if Kenobi’s last words were pleas for mercy. Kenobi finally gathered up enough air to say something, and Sidious eagerly leaned forward to catch the words.

_“Go to hell.”_

His Master snarled as he drew his hands drew back for quick retaliation, the Force following like a dragnet of dark intent. Vader could see it in slow motion, the release of the Force lightning and the final breaths of Kenobi. And then it would only be Sidious and Dooku. 

Forever.

He didn’t remember making a conscious decision, but he blinked and was suddenly standing between his Master and the Jedi, lightsaber ignited. The red blade spat sparks of plasma as it absorbed the lightning.

Silence fell, and Vader couldn’t tell who was more shocked--himself or Sidious. Kenobi stayed on the floor, chest heaving.

Horrified, he met the eyes of his Master, trying to make sense of his own actions. Nothing came to him, all words gone in the face of the fear he felt when he saw nothing in those gold eyes but hatred.

“You _dare_?” Oh, this was truly the Master he'd known. “You would turn on your Master? For a _Jedi_?” The last was spit out, as if it were the filthiest curse Sidious could imagine. “You saw how quickly he approached you, eager to use your power for his own gain.”

It felt like there were chains slowly constricting around him, poisoned words digging at his conviction and Vader trembled, but he grit his teeth and stood firm. The dawning realization that he’d burnt all his bridges made him blurt out, “I should have done this the first time Tyranus dragged me in front of you.”

His Master— _Sidious_ —snarled.“Tyranus, kill him.”

The look the other Sith Lord gave him was all anticipatory satisfaction. “With pleasure.”

Vader had never won a sparring match against the older Sith Lord. The panicked realization made him backpedal wildly as Dooku walked calmly towards him.

“You never deserved that crystal _._ ” It was more of a hiss than real words, but it was still like a slap to the face.

Instead of answering, he tried to focus on the Count’s movements. Vader would have to strike hard and fast to win against such a skilled opponent, and Shien was the furthest form from defense as there was. 

“Step aside and I’ll make it quick for you both.” Dooku let his blade dip towards Kenobi and Vader saw red.

He growled and sprang forward, driving Dooku away from the prone Jedi. He opened himself to the Force, letting it move through him and guide his attacks, fueling his movements with his fury at Dooku, at Palpatine, at _himself_ for letting them hurt Obi-Wan.

Anakin was reminded that Tyranus had killed dozens of Jedi during the war as his blade burned a hole through his sleeve a hair's breadth from his arm. He used the close call to gather his focus, drawing on Obi-Wan’s pain through their bond and the pain in his leg to clear his head.

He came down with a vicious overhead strike that finally put Tyranus on the defensive and he followed with a wide slash, forcing the other Sith backwards.

Vader pursued him, building momentum with every strike. When most of his attacks were turned away instead of fully countered, he took a moment to reorient himself. 

Tyranus’ movements were stiff, his staunch immersion in the Force giving him little help with mechanical arms that didn’t move with the precision a master of Makashi truly needed to keep the edge. His face was a mask of anger, but the Force revealed his fear. Like called to like, and Vader had spent too much time cowering in the shadow of his Master to miss the signs.

Vader was a Sith in his prime—and Tyranus was past his. Confidence growing, Vadr stretched out with the Force and tugged at Dooku’s heels, playful in the manner of a nexu before it pounced.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sidious step off the dias towards Obi-Wan. He turned just enough to throw out a hand and send the Force rushing at Sidious, pushing him away from Kenobi, and Tyranus took the opportunity to finally strike back.

The Force shouted a warning, and Vader caught the blow aimed at his head. He twirled and lashed out, shoving Tyranus away with the Force. 

The older Sith barely caught himself on the steps of the dias and Vader leapt after him, intending to end the fight quickly. He feinted towards the Count’s head. The Count wasn’t fooled, not that Vader had expected him to be, but as he side-stepped the blow, Vader locked sabers with him.

The next shove with the Force made Dooku break the hold, arms splaying to the side as he tried to twirl away from Vader. 

But Vader was too fast. Dooku’s right arm fell away from his body and Vader lunged.

Dooku’s head followed his arm.

He didn’t waste time gloating over the body, already running towards Sidious and Obi-Wan. He augmented his speed with the Force and caught the blow aimed at the Jedi’s unprotected back with his own blade.

He flung an arm out and sent Sidious flying backwards with the Force again, but his Master twisted to land in a crouch, lightsaber held low by his side.

“Stand aside, _boy_ ,” the Sith hissed.

_“No.”_

Sidious snarled at him, face distorted into an inhuman mask so gruesome it made Vader shudder, but he raised his blade anyways. He’d just killed Tyranus, the wrinkled husk of Sidious would be no worse.

Both Sith rushed each other and the battle raged around the throne room, Sidious surprisingly agile for his advanced years.

Red on red cast strange, flickering shadows over his Master’s face. 

The Force howled its satisfaction at his actions, the code he’d never fully believed in finally giving him a measure of satisfaction. 

_The Force will free me._

But it _hadn’t_ , Anakin had to free himself. All the power he had couldn’t protect him from the wrath of his Master unless he _used_ it.

As they exchanged blows, Vader realized he was barely holding his own, and he realized why Sidious had never sparred with him.

He was a master of a form Vader had never seen before, and Vader was forced entirely on the defensive. As they danced between the light and the shadows of the windows, he pulled his emotions in a cloak around him, letting them drive him. He fell into a rhythm, the patterns of his Djem So coming easier, and he had hope for a brief moment that he could turn the tide. But then Sidious began talking.

“You know you can’t win this, Vader.”

Vader could see Sidious’ eyes underneath the hood. They sparked golden, alive and fairly glowing with power. He looked like he was _enjoying_ this. He could feel his resolve falter with every word, but he grit his teeth and kept fighting.

“You’ve never been strong enough to protect the ones you love, why would this time be any different?”

_The high of the race fleeing as he saw Dooku standing in the sand in front of him, his mother begging him not to take Anakin._

_The smug smile he’d given Anakin as he cut Shmi down, not even enough blood to moisten the sand._

_Anakin had had to do it for her later, when he wasn’t being watched. Water and blood to mark the death as he’d sobbed and clawed at his own arm in anguish, blood eagerly soaked up by the thirsty ground._

_His new Master’s derision when he’d seen the mess Anakin had made of the room where he’d been penned like a bantha._

The memory shook him badly enough for Sidious to bat his blade away, holding his own next to Vader’s neck. Vader froze.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“...the ones you love...” Obi-Wan had barely come around to see Vader fighting Dooku, but was even more surprised to hear such a declaration from Palpatine. He didn’t have time to process the odd words, however, as Anakin’s lightsaber dropped to the ground and the Sith slowly lowered himself to his knees as Palpatine angled the lightsaber towards his shoulder like a parody of Knighting.

“You are defeated, my young Apprentice.” From the ground, Obi-Wan could see the unholy glee that crossed the Sith Lord’s face, pulling his lips back from his yellowed teeth in a leer. 

Palpatine pulled out a small box from his robes, thumb already holding the sole button down.

With a sinking sensation, Obi-Wan recognized the shape of a transmitter.

As Obi-Wan watched Anakin’s eyes widen in horror, he felt the part of his mind that had shattered when Cody fired on him crack further. The Force around him screamed Anakin’s distress, one long note of terror.

Palpatine released the button.

As if in slow motion, he saw Anakin’s right arm explode in a shower of gore; bone fragments and blood spraying the room. 

Anakin shrieked, a purely animal sound of pain. It resonated in the Force, a wave of agony so strong Obi-Wan almost passed out again.

Anakin slumped to the floor, left arm clutching his right shoulder. His presence was rapidly dimming in the Force, washing in and out as he tried to cling to consciousness as shock overtook him.

And Palpatine—Palpatine was _laughing_.

The crack became a chasm and swallowed Obi-Wan whole.

Around him, the Dark sang. Sweetly intoxicating, telling him how _long_ it had waited. Since Qui-Gon. Siri. Satine. Every loss another small step towards his true calling. 

Had he thought the chamber dark? Wrapped in the Dark, he could see every line and shadow, throwing the scene of Palpatine standing over Anakin into sharp relief.

Hatred for the Sith Lord fueled him to pull himself to his feet, arm already reaching out. Anakin’s lightsaber sprang into his hand, dripping with the blood of its creator but intact. He could feel the kyber crystal, screaming for Anakin, for him, for _battle,_ perfectly aligned with his own intentions. Sidious had already taken everything else from him. He could _not_ have Anakin.

The old Sith barely turned in time to catch the red blade before it cut him in two, and Obi-Wan knew he would have to end the fight quickly. Anakin was losing too much blood.

After the initial aggressive strike Obi-Wan backed off, falling into his preferred Soresu.

“Ah, young Kenobi.” Palpatine’s voice was smooth, betraying none of the madness Obi-Wan knew lay beneath the surface. “I look forward to killing you like I killed your Master Yoda. Did you feel it from Mustafar? I felt his pain as I cut his head from his shoulders, it was _exquisite_.”

In the Dark, Obi-Wan could feel how the words were lined with Force compulsions that whispered to _give up_ , that he had already lost. 

It was a particularly subtle kind of skill, and Obi-Wan almost admired it for a split second.

“After I kill you and watch Vader bleed out on the floor, I think I’ll make Tano my new apprentice. Of course, she wouldn’t last long, just until I find someone more suitable.”

He pulled his emotions close as a shield, channeling everything he had into the blows he rained on the Sith.

Nothing he did seemed to matter, and Sidious cackled wildly.

“I wonder what it would take to break her? Maybe I’ll tell her how I killed her Master!”

This battle on two fronts was exhausting. Obi-Wan’s limbs were still weak from the lightning, and he dug into the Dark, driving away the urge to shake from exhaustion. If he didn’t end this soon…

As the two circled around the chamber, Obi-Wan spotted Dooku’s body. An idea formed in his mind, and he played into the illusion of being overcome by rage. He drew on his fight with Anakin in the engine room and let his strikes become more aggressive, even sloppy. He bared his teeth at the Sith Lord, who only leered back. Sidious let him tire himself out on his defenses, giving ground easily until his back was to Dooku’s body.

With a wild cry, Obi-Wan launched himself forward in a purely Ataru move, leaving himself completely open. He let his left hand leave the hilt of Anakin’s lightsaber, reaching out. Sidious turned his blade away easily, setting his feet for the final blow.

## ~~~~~~~~~~~

Sidious’ rotten grin grew smug as he imagined the satisfaction of the removal of this last thorn in his side, and he prepared to strike.

He missed the sound of a lightsaber igniting and launching itself at his back. He didn’t miss the blare of warning in the Force, however, and batted the weak strike away.

Turning back to Kenobi, blade hand still held wide, he taunted, “Is that the best you can do?” Surprised to see a grin on the irritating Jedi’s face, closer than he’d been before, Sidious frowned for a moment in confusion before he felt the hilt of a lightsaber press against his gut.

“No.” Looking up sharply, Palpatine finally saw the burnt gold of Kenobi’s eyes. He tried to push himself away, but the Dark had turned on him, and he was chained to the spot.

Then the blue blade ignited.

## ~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Force, Obi-Wan could see the exact moment the life left Palpatine. He deactivated both blades, panting heavily. He let the body sink to the floor, the smell of scorched flesh filling his nostrils.

Obi-Wan felt the explosion of Dark energy pass around him as he held his shields up.

A pained whine made his head snap towards Anakin, still prone on the ground.

“Anakin!” He rushed towards the other man, dropping to his knees when he reached him.

His gold eyes were glazed with pain, but focused on Obi-Wan regardless.

“Ben…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” he kept babbling apologies, and Obi-Wan was thrown backwards in time, cradling a dying Qui-Gon to his chest on the floor of the Naboo reactor.

He hushed the other man gently even as the Force howled around them, all the emotions he’d suppressed (never really released, never dealt with) since the fall of the Temple seemed to come back with a vengeance. And he couldn’t deal with them now, either.

“Anakin, _Anakin_ , shhhhh. You’ll be okay, I promise.”

Anakin was scrabbling for something on his belt. “C-call Rex, he’ll get you off C-coruscant,” the Sith gasped.

“I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you.” Obi-Wan grabbed the comm, keying it. Rex picked up immediately. “Captain, I need a medteam in the throne room _now._ ”

[General.]

Obi-Wan had never thought a clone’s voice would be comforting again, but the clamor at the throne room door almost made him smile.

He couldn’t say how long it lasted, but soon enough Kix was beside him, replacing his shaking hands with a real pressure pack. Rex had to pull Obi-Wan away by the shoulder to make him give the medic enough room to work.

“General? General Kenobi, sitrep.” Hearing Rex’s demanding tone made Obi-Wan sit up and take notice of his surroundings again.

501st blue had taken over the room, forming a perimeter. Obi-Wan recognized the presences of many of the clones. Fives and Echo were closest to the door, while Coric was hovering near Kix and the prone Sith. Appo was commanding several men beyond his hearing, and Rex was standing next to him as if they were on the _Resolute_ once more, commiserating about Ahsoka’s latest stunt.

Obi-Wan had to take a few deep breaths as he watched Kix load Anakin onto the hoverstretcher and leave through a back door before answering. “Tell me he’ll be alright.”

Rex’s helmet tilted forward in a shallow nod. “Of course he will. He’s the most stubborn _mir’sheb_ I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting.”

“And what happens now?” 

Rex was quiet for a moment, only the creak of plassteel armor and nervous hands on blasters echoing in the vast hall. Obi-Wan gazed dispassionately at Sidious’ corpse, cooling on the floor.

Eventually, the Captain spoke. “I’ll vouch for you with the men. We’d all follow you to _haran_ and back _,_ General.”

Anger, sudden and choking rose up. Obi-Wan rounded on Rex with a snarl, and watched him take a step back with distinct satisfaction. “And why didn’t they two years ago? Where were you during Operation _Knightfall_.” The words were poison in his mouth, and he threw them at Rex like a weapon. He wasn’t really asking, didn’t want to know which of his friends’ blood was on Rex’s hands.

Rex tore his helmet off, snapping back at Obi-Wan just as fiercely. “Slick was right. Tupwas right. _Fives_ was right, and none of the Jedi _saw._ I knew I had to protect my brothers. I was too late to help most, I _know_ , and I wish I’d had more time, _anything_ , but getting the 501st away was all I could do.” Rex’s face crumbled, and Obi-Wan was suddenly glad the other troopers were allowing them this moment.

The clone took a deep breath and continued, “I won’t make excuses, General, and I won’t take yours either. But now that you’re here, I can tell you that I’m behind you.” When he met Obi-Wan’s eyes, his gaze was even and cold. “But I’m done taking orders from the Senate. And so are the rest of the _vod’e_.”

Silence fell over the room, every clone holding their breath even as they pretended not to eavesdrop.

The laugh startled all of them, Obi-Wan thought.

He couldn’t think of a single reason he should be laughing, but here he was. It grew until he was howling, on the verge of tears. Obi-Wan doubled over with the force of it, and he finally saw cracks in the other clones’ composure. Despite Rex’s words fingers crept closer to triggers, feet shifted in new, still-squeaky boots. He wondered what they saw--an unstable Jedi? an enemy? after all this time? 

Obi-Wan felt the Dark like a caress, a reminder that he couldn’t simply end it here. Didn’t _want_ to. The future stretched in front of him like certainty, like forgiveness. He would never have a moment’s peace after this. But he’d already forsaken peace.

_Peace is a lie._

He straightened with a sigh. Ignoring the uneasiness of the clones, he turned to the throne and began walking mechanically towards it.

When he reached the first stair on the dias, Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate. His feet didn’t stumble or stutter as he ascended the steps. 

Only when he turned, facing the hall, did he pause for a moment, but the slightest incline of Rex’s head dissolved his last reluctance.

Obi-Wan sat on the throne of the Galactic Empire before the skeleton of the 501st and the corpses of two Sith Lords.

And _oh_ , it was sweet.

_The Emperor is dead. Long live the Emperor._

Coruscant, stunning by day, was even more impressive at night. The city-planet was alight, billions of beings going about their lives as though nothing had changed. For most of them, even the death of the Republic hadn’t stirred more than brief shock, the battle with Grievous over the planet doing more to disrupt everyday life than the death of democracy.

They didn’t matter to Obi-Wan.

Very little did, now. He could finally see the futility of his actions in the Clone Wars, the injustices piled upon everyone--the clones and Jedi as Sidious turned the galaxy against them; Anakin, who had more in common with the men he’d commanded than Obi-Wan had known.

Ahsoka, Anakin, the _vod’e_. Everything else could burn for all he was concerned. But Rex had made his position clear. And Obi-Wan didn’t trust the Senate any more than Rex did, so he would do what he must. His _duty._ Meanwhile, the Dark sang around him, crooning promises of power, the power to keep all of his loved ones safe. He’d already told Rex to get ahold of Cody, to order him to Coruscant if necessary. He needed to talk to his Commander.

Relocated to the medcenter, he meditated as he waited, letting the bacta Kix had insisted on soothe the damage he'd taken at the hands of Anakin and Sidious.

Next to him in the bacta tank, Anakin stirred slightly. 

Obi-Wan was startled from his reflections and focused fully on the man who was still unconscious. Raw red marks covered Anakin’s right side, and without an arm to hide the extent of the damage, it painted a gruesome picture. Obi-Wan imagined it was only the strength of his connection to the Force that kept him alive on the way to the medcenter.

“Anakin.”

He watched Anakin’s eyelids flutter as he searched for him in the Force. A muffled sound escaped the oxygen mask and Obi-Wan placed a hand against the tank.

“I’m right here, Anakin.”

Still under the influence of the pain medication, Anakin wasn’t fully aware, but his relief was loud in the Force, making Obi-Wan almost giddy with the strength.

He didn’t know how long he’d spent with his hand and forehead resting on the tank before Kix came by. “General, we can take the bacta off now. Rex says there’s someone you should probably see in the cells.”

Obi-Wan let his breath come out a sigh. “Alright. Did he take my message to Ahsoka?”

“According to the _Patriot’s_ flight log, there’s one missing lambda shuttle. And according to Rex, two missing lightsabers and a comm.”

Obi-Wan smiled. Ahsoka couldn’t see him yet. But he’d make sure she found her way back again. “Then I’ll be on my way.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~~

Bail was sitting in his cell, head in his hands. 

He couldn’t think of a way out of this mess. Dragged from his office days ago, possibly even a week, he’d been beaten before being dumped in the cells beneath the Jedi Temple, now Imperial Palace. The only explanation he could think of was Palpatine discovering his role in the fledgling Alliance, but he’d been so careful...not that it seemed Palpatine truly cared about proof.

Despair ate at him, as he imagined the future. Alderaan would suffer for his arrogance, and Breha would never forgive him. Not that he’d ever get home for her to berate him. The last she would see of him would be a very public execution.

The sounds of a commotion down the hall made him look up.

He wasn’t expecting Obi-Wan outside his cell, flanked by two stormtroopers. He tried to smile before he noticed Obi-Wan wasn’t wearing binders.

“Bail.”

He couldn’t breathe. After being friends with a Jedi for over a decade, Bail knew that what he was looking at now wasn’t one. He froze, and although he hated it, it was purely instinct. There was a predator much more dangerous than any clone or stormtrooper in the room.

Gold eyes stared down at him, and Bail fought the urge to take a step back. There wasn’t anywhere for him to go, anyways.

“Obi-Wan,” he said cautiously.

“I have a proposition for you. For old time's sake. Swear allegiance to the Empire now, and I'll let you go back to Alderaan. To Breha. Or, you can be my volunteer to demonstrate that nobody is above justice.”

“Justice? Is that what you're calling it?”

His friend cocked his head to the left. “It’s the justice my Padawan would have received, and so it is what I offer you now.”

“Don’t fall for Palpatine’s game, please. You know this is wrong.”

The cold laugh sent shivers down Bail’s spine.

“Palpatine is dead.”

The world tilted on its axis.

“Wh-how?”

“I killed him, of course.”

Bail gaped at his friend. “Obi-Wan, you killed the Emperor? How?”

The man in perfectly pressed robes smirked down at him. “He was foolish enough to underestimate me.” Gold eyes flashed, and though Bail was as far from Force-sensitive as it was possible to be, he could have sworn he had a very bad feeling about this. “Will you do the same?”

“No,” Bail forced out.

“Then I’ll be happy to see you in the Senate, Bail.” Obi-Wan smiled at him before turning and leaving his cell.

Conceding defeat, Bail dropped his head to his hands.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

In a dingy bar on Corellia, Asajj Ventress nursed her wounds. Although successful in the end, her latest bounty had gone south quickly. Since she had a healthy distrust of any painkillers, she was trying the next best thing.

[..we take you live to Coruscant, where a special announcement by the Emperor is about to take place.]

The bartender went to change the channel, but every single one was just the Coruscant News Network. The Duros sighed and quit flipping through the stations, leaving it on the announcement.

Asajj stared at the screen from below her hood.

When the floating logo dissipated, her eyebrows flew up.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing in the repulsorpod of the Emperor before the Imperial Senate, dressed in the robes and tunics of the Jedi Order.

Silence fell over the bar. The patrons’ surprise echoed her own, and for a moment, no one reacted. Then, angry hisses and booes filled the air. Asajj noticed that for all the noise, every patron of the bar was entranced.

Maybe no one else had noticed it, but her constant clashes with the former Jedi had given her the ability to read him far better than just about anyone. Although Kenobi looked like the model of a Jedi, the smallest hint of a smirk was visible in the crinkle of his eyes, the way his hands were tucked into his sleeves, like he was preparing to tell a joke.

In the smooth, measured cadence that had helped earn him the title of the Negotiator, Kenobi began speaking.

[Honored Senators, staff, and beings you represent. It is my duty as a Jedi to inform you that the Emperor and his presumed Heir, Count Dooku, are dead.]

The Senate erupted with noise, and he paused a moment to let the statement sink in. In the bar, Asajj could hear a pin drop. Some beings had covered their mouth with a hand, or just let their jaw drop in shock.

Kenobi continued when the fervor had died down to a reasonable level.

[It is also my duty to tell you that you have been lied to.] 

Here, his face fell, and Asajj could make out the faint traces of anger in his posture, in the downturn of his lips. [Sheev Palpatine was secretly known as Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord who masterminded the Clone Wars along with his apprentice Count Dooku, or Darth Tyranus.

It was not the Jedi who betrayed the Republic, but the man who hid behind droids and the illusion of goodwill. For years, he played both sides of the war against each other to increase his own power while forcing the Republic into moral bankruptcy. He destroyed the role of Jedi as peacekeepers and guardians, and we became warriors instead. He turned all of us against ourselves, our neighbors, and our friends.

When the Jedi at last uncovered the plot and attempted to arrest him and bring him to the justice of the Senate, he showed his true allegiance, attacking and killing Council Masters Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, and Agen Kolar before activating a command that compelled clone troops across the galaxy to kill the Jedi who led them.]

Kenobi paused again, dipping his head as if overcome with emotion. On her belt, Asajj’s comm began beeping but she silenced it with a thought, unable to look away from the holoscreen.

Maybe, if it hadn’t been Kenobi, no one would have believed him. But Kenobi had spent the war as the poster boy of the Jedi Order, famous not only for his military exploits but diplomatic successes, even in the midst of chaos. People loved him more than their own progenitors. If there was a being in the galaxy people trusted, it was him. Even now.

The bar patrons were quieting, the horror of the revelations sinking in. Not a few uneasy glances were exchanged as Asajj imagined the other beings were re-examining their own thoughts about the Jedi, especially over the last few years.

Finally, he looked back over the assembled Senate and began speaking again, quietly. Asajj noticed the way the bar patrons leaned in, caught up in the tension. [These men, who were pressed into service and treated as expendable by many beings on _both_ sides of the conflict were forced to follow Dooku as he laid waste to the Jedi Temple here on Coruscant.]

And Asajj knew what was coming next. She willed herself to look away, but Kenobi’s eyes were arresting.

[Not even our younglings were spared.]

Somewhere in the bar, a glass shattered on the floor. Patrons froze. A wave of shock swept through the Senate and across the galaxy, strong enough in the bar for Asajj to feel it rippling on the edges of her senses. 

_Hypocrites._

Of course they’d all known, but they’d never expected to hear it put so plainly, from a man so obviously grieving.

A minute went by, and someone behind her let out a quiet sob.

[This is the truth that was hidden from you. 

I wish I could tell you that there was a perfect fix, that we could bring back those we have lost or hold the perpetrators of these evil deeds accountable. But I will stand by my men now, as they stood by me on dozens of worlds. I do not hold their actions against them, and I hope any remaining Jedi will follow suit.] 

Kenobi, the quintessential Jedi. Asajj almost rolled her eyes, but he kept speaking.

Under the lights of the holocams, Kenobi’s eyes sparked oddly. [No, I do not hold my men accountable. I give that honor to the Republic.]

Through the screen, Asajj heard the beginnings of uneasy mumbling in the Senate. Her own eyes widened as she registered the accusation.

[For taking the easy route, giving away your power and freedom for the convenience of security.]

He dropped his hands behind his back, readjusting his pose to stand as though he were standing on the bridge of his Destroyer, exposing the lightsaber he wore on his hip. His expression was now accusatory, and Asajj imagined that very few Senators could hold his narrow-eyed gaze.

[I hold the Senate accountable for accepting soldiers pressed into duty instead of standing up for the tenants of the Republic that you were expected to uphold.]

This was the General Kenobi war had forged.

[The Republic became slavers as soon as the first boots touched the ground. Sidious’ Empire was no better, but I promise that we can change it.

We _will_ change it.]

The words hung in the air, and though Asajj had never had a talent for precognizance, she could recognize the importance of the moment. It seemed like the galaxy was holding its breath.

[For the good of the Republic, I am stepping into the role of Emperor. We will recover from these turbulent times, and emerge stronger on the other side.]

With his final words, it seemed the Senate was released from a spell. Applause began hesitantly, but it was only quiet for a moment. It cascaded into a thunderous noise, telltale bobs of the camera signifying that the enthusiastic clapping was actually shaking the building.

Before the camera turned to show the floor, Asajj glimpsed the faint look of disgust on Kenobi’s face.

The breath she let out was shaky, though she would deny it later. Her own reluctant awe at Kenobi’s audacity kept her looking up at the screen where it seemed the news crew had made it their mission to cover the reaction of every Senator there. Only her training allowed her to pick out the Senator from Alderaan, the only being she could see not joining in the celebration.

Puzzled, she tried to think of a reason that a friend of Kenobi’s would look so _scared._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo boy. this one took a while. sorry for the wait, and thanks for your patience!


End file.
